Cover Girl
by Mavelus
Summary: Another update, a short one, but it's getting better! -Edit Mode-TBC-
1. Malik Ishstar

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
~~~  
  
A gentle breeze played around the buildings of Domino City, signaling the rise of the morning sun above the horizon. Slowly, light began to flood the quiet city, filling the windows of the citizens. Awakening them from blissful slumber.  
  
In one particular apartment, on 234 Stark Ave, the sun was never welcoming. Shining through the window of the Ishstar apartment, one boy rolled over the sun glaring in his eyes, snapping him awake.  
  
Grumbling, he sat up cursing the great orb of energy. Stretching he turned his lavender eyes towards the window.  
  
"Damn sun.. damn Isis, always leaving my blinds up." He got up from his bed and went over to the window, opening the panes. A morning breeze drifted in, making the boy's tanned skin crawl. The morning light made his shoulder length blonde hair shimmer gold as it blew in the soft wind.  
  
Mumbling about how cold it was, he closed the panes and dropped the blinds. Stretching a bit more, he began searching his messy room for some clean boxers. Yes, this boy would have a room like any other messy male teen's room. Clothes all over the floor, stacks of CD's, posters of favorite singers plastered on the wall in no particular order (50 cent, P. Diddy, Eminem, Good Charlotte, Blink 182, etc). Let's not forget the TV with several gaming systems attached to it. Yes, this would be the room of sixteen-year-old Malik Ishstar  
  
Finding the clean boxer's under his bed he headed for the bathroom across the hall from his room, remerging in his favorite lavender top and khaki pants.  
  
"Good morning, little brother." Isis Ishstar, his elder sister, said as she passed by in the hall, long raven black hair resting on her back. Her bright green eyes set towards her destination, the kitchen.  
  
"Isis." Malik yawned following her. Once in their freakishly neat kitchen, he sat himself down on the table, resting his head on his hands. Isis placed a glass of iced orange juice in front of him and sat herself down too.  
  
"Today's your first day at Domino high." She said sipping some juice she got for herself.  
  
"Joy." He said dully playing around with the ice. For some odd reason, he had a fascination with the frozen cubes of H2O..  
  
"You sound thrilled." Isis chuckled.  
  
"Ecstatic." Malik muttered drinking the juice. "I'll be going now Isis." He said standing.  
  
"Alright. I'll be in the museum until seven. Bring your keys." Isis said as Malik waved a dismissive hand with a "Yeah, yeah.."  
  
Grabbing his bag by the door, he left the apartment.  
  
Mumbling about how mornings suck, Malik sat himself at the bus stop not far from his and sister's apartment. Digging around in his bag he pulled out his gold armbands and neckbands and snapped them on. Sighing, he sat back and waited for the bus.  
  
The sun shone on his closed eyes, but the glaring heat eased as someone over shadowed.  
  
Opening his eyes, Malik rested his gaze on a boy about his age. They looked remarkably alike! Only this boy was taller, more fit, and his golden hair was quite unruly. One word ran through his mind on this boy's appearance: hot.  
  
The other boy felt Malik's eyes on him, and looked at him. A smirk on his lips, he winked at him.  
  
It took Malik awhile to realize he was staring with his mouth open. Blushing furiously he turned away.  
  
The bus pulled up and the door opened. Malik stood and boarded the bus, keeping his head low, redness in his cheeks shining like a Christmas light. Sitting himself in the back he looked to the front to see the boy!  
  
He was standing up in the front, back turned towards the furiously blushing Egyptian.  
  
The bus made its first stop.  
  
"St. Helen's School." The driver announced over the intercom. Malik looked to see the boy get off the bus. He watched him through the window approaching the white steel gates that surrounded the school; a pang of jealousy as he waved to several girls in blue sailor fuku.  
  
Malik blushed again, why was he jealous?! He didn't even know the guy! Blushing even more he realized his look alike was looking at him again with the same smirk. Turning away, he thanked whatever god was listening when the bus started to move again.  
  
"Domino High." Came through the intercom a few moments later. Malik picked up his bag, getting off the bus. Only one thought was on his mind:  
  
Who was that guy?  
  
~~~  
  
^-^ Heeheehee. This idea came to me when I was trying to draw the YGO! Peeps. Problem though, I couldn't stop myself from throwing Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Joey in blue sailor fuku! -_- Yes, I'm a regular weirdo. Well, I hope you like the story, I thought it sucked. I got too much to update, but I just couldn't lose this idea! ^-^ R/R! Flames laughed at and used to burn things! 


	2. Ryou Kobayasha

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
~~~  
  
Traffic slowly sped up as the morning began to get brighter. The breeze calmed down a bit, and the quiet city of Domino sprang to life. Through the growing crowds of people running their daily errands and shopping, ran an albino teenage boy.  
  
Long tufts of white hair bouncing as he ran, unusually wide brown eyes, and wearing jeans and a sweater was Ryou Kobayasha*. Bag slung over his shoulder and binder in his arms, he hustled as fast as he could to Domino High School. Being late on the first day was NOT like him. Neither is sleeping in late.  
  
'Missed the bus, no breakfast..' Ryou sweatdropped as his stomach grumbled as he ran. Checking his watch, his eyes widened. 7:43?! Not good, he really needed to hoof it! Eyes still on his watch, turning a corner he ran straight smack into someone, knocking himself and the person backward.  
  
"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" the person growled non-to friendly.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry!" Ryou apologized, realizing his papers were scattered all over the sidewalk. "I'm just extremely late and-" he paused when a pale hand brushed his. He moved his eyes slowly to the person's face.  
  
His eyes were a piercing chocolate brown, long white hair similar to Ryou's. Only his bangs were much like devil horns, unlike his, were more halo like. Pale milky skin and hard features of his face and body. Even though he was kneeling, Ryou could tell he was very fit... If he could think of one word to describe him; it would be sexy.  
  
Blushing furiously at the very thought, Ryou mumbled continuous apologies whilst trying quickly trying to gather his papers, all the while being helped by this sexy god-  
  
Shaking his head to clear it, his blush deepened when their hands brushed again when Ryou took the final paper from him.  
  
"Just watch where you're going next time." The boy said pointedly, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I-I-" Ryou began, the redness making him look like a human tomato.  
  
"And don't stutter, it's unattractive for a cute face like yours." He winked.  
  
Ryou could've died of blushing. His watch beeped. Looking down at it he gasped, "7:54! I'm so dead!" Getting up he started off again, than pauses, turning around to look at the boy he crashed into. "Thanks, and sorry again!" he said quickly, than ran towards Domino High.  
  
~..It's unattractive for a cute face like yours..~  
  
Ryou still had a small tint of pink on his cheeks from the encounter with that boy. He made it to school, but the same words ran through his mind all day. A guy he didn't even know, bumped into by accident, called him cute!  
  
He was surprised he wasn't all blushed out..  
  
~~~  
  
Heehee! ^-^ My next chappy! YAY!! Well, it's better than the first, I'll say. It's because I wasn't rushing this time. BUT.. it still sucked.. -_-;; I want 10 reviews or I won't continue! That's right, you heard me! 10!!! .  
  
^-^ Well, flames laughed at! R/R!!  
  
~Mavelus 


	3. Yugi Moto

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
~~~  
  
Domino Station's train was packed that morning, full of high school students and businessmen and woman. With so many tall people in one place, it was kinda tough for short fifteen going on sixteen-year-old Yugi Moto to get comfortable.  
  
His tri-color hair was the only thing you'd notice that he was there. Being a petit boy with large amethyst eyes was tough. Especially on a train that's not exactly smooth going.  
  
"Excuse me, dear."  
  
Yugi turned around, eyes ten times expanded, as a large lady pushed passed him.. or rather, pushed him towards the back.  
  
"Ack!" Eyes shut tight, he waited for the impact. Luckily, before he hit the floor, someone caught him.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked up to see who stopped his fall. Red eyes met amethyst, and Yugi couldn't help but blush. His "savior" looked remarkably like him! Only he was a bit taller and well built; with lightning streaks that dashed through his tri-colored hair. His eyes shone with confidence, unlike Yugi's who was shy. Word to describe him: VERY handsome.  
  
Yugi's blush deepened at the very thought.  
  
"Hello?" the boy's smooth voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Uh-uh- sorry?" Yugi didn't know what to say. The boy smiled down at him.  
  
"It's okay. Sometimes people on this train can be so inconsiderate. Here," he helped Yugi stand. "Just try to keep to the sides."  
  
The train stopped and the doors swung open.  
  
"All Saints Street: Domino Park n' Ride, St. Helen's Chapel, Domino High, and St. Helen's School." Came the message through the intercom.  
  
Yugi quickly scampered off the train, still pink and embarrassed. He looked over his shoulder to see that the boy had followed him!  
  
"Um.." Yugi tried to thank him, but the words just wouldn't come out.  
  
A smirk. "You're welcome."  
  
Blushing furiously he watched his "mirror image" walk off. Completely embarrassed and flushed Yugi left the station to see his friend, Joey Wheeler, waiting with his usual big goofball grin, unruly blonde hair, T- shirt and jeans.  
  
"Hey there, Yug!" Joey said slapping him on the back. "Why's your face all red?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um.. no reason." Yugi lied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever, but you better tell me later!" He grinned. "What took you? We're gonna be late!" Joey grabbed him by the wrist and sprinted towards Domino High.  
  
"Eep!" Yugi yelped, trying to keep up. Even though Joey was rushing him, his mind only focused on one thing:  
  
Who on earth was that guy?  
  
~~~  
  
-_-;; I couldn't think of a better ending, so BITE ME!!! (is surprised people took it literally) OUCH!! ..  
  
^-^ R/R, no flames!!  
  
~Mavelus 


	4. To Follow or not to Follow, that is the ...

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
~~~  
  
Domino High's end of the day bell rung, signaling freedom like the ever-so heavenly church bell of it's neighboring school, St. Helens.  
  
"FREEDOM!" Joey sang jumping out the doors. "YES! Time to go home and sleep!"  
  
Yugi followed, giggling at the sight of Joey dancing all over campus.  
  
"My favorite word has first name it's F-R-E-E-D-O-M!" Joey chorused.  
  
"Okay, calm down Joey." Yugi giggled. "Schools over, let's get go-" he stopped in mid sentence, staring at the exit of the school gates. Of all places! There he was!  
  
The boy that helped him on the train!  
  
"Yug? Earth to Yugi?" Joey waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh." He must have zoned out. Yugi smiled, "Sorry, Joey. Um.. Grandpa's expecting me home, um.. sorry, I've gotta run. See you later, okay?  
  
"Huh? Sure thing Yug." Joey said rubbing the back of his neck. With that Yugi ran towards the exit, his eyes on the boy he met earlier in the morning.  
  
His spiky-haired image turned a corner, which Yugi was about to bend, but stopped quickly. Peeking around the corner, he turned slightly pink with jealousy.  
  
Two girls in blue sailor fuku were flirting with him! No, not talking, not a "hello" but full on flirtation! Meaning flipping of the hair and batting of the lashes!  
  
And he was SMILING.  
  
Oh, how Yugi wanted to scrape those girls eyes out and-  
  
He gasped slightly, what was he thinking?! He barely even knew the guy and he was jealous! He didn't even know his name!  
  
"So, like, see you in school Yami." One of the girls said batting her lashes.  
  
"Bye." The boy, Yami, said.  
  
Giggling, the girls walked off. Yugi turned, leaning flat against the wall until the girls disappeared from sight. Once they were, he peeked again to see his handsome savior shaking his head and continuing his walk.  
  
'So Yami's his name..' Yugi turned pinker, sighing, leaned back against the wall. He shook his head, he was acting like a schoolgirl that had a crush on the boy next door! Crush.. I guess he did develop a crush on his look-a- like. He couldn't explain it, but when Yugi fell into his arms that morning, it felt so right. Love at first glance?  
  
'If not, couldn't hurt to walk by again.' Said the mischievous voice in his head.  
  
He blushed. 'That would be stalking!!!' he thought frantically.  
  
'No, that would be *investigating*.' The voice said. 'Couldn't hurt to find out where he lives, you know...'  
  
'Eep!' Yugi thought peeking around the corner again. 'I guess not..'  
  
'Go on.' Urged the voice.  
  
Nodding he continued to follow his crush. It's either his conscience had a strange sense of humor, or the devil decided to pay him a visit. Either way, love's not easy.  
  
~~~  
  
^-^ Well, that's my next chapter. Review please.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
You still here? Um, I kinda ended this chappy. Please, I need your review. Thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Huh?! Oh, Um.. okay. I guess you want me to continue? Erm, let me see, Ryou's right? Okay, here goes:  
  
~~~  
  
What a hectic day! Missing breakfast, missing the bus and having to run to school, almost getting a detention, running into that white-haired sexy beast-  
  
Ryou turned pink. Where did THAT come from?! Shaking his head he continued his walk home. But he still couldn't get his mind off of that stranger he ran into (literally).  
  
That boy... He was so hot! Milky skin, narrowed cold eyes, and what a physique! He could faintly remember abs showing through the button up shirt he wore. His demon-horn bangs gave him a devilish look, and that smirk...  
  
Ryou snapped himself from his daydream, blushing like he did when he laid his eyes on that god. (And acknowledging the fact that he began to drool)  
  
Goodness! He REALLY needed to stop thinking like that, if his dad heard his thoughts, he'd say he was as senile as his crazy grandfather (who was, I might add, in the asylum).  
  
So, trying to keep his thoughts away from that unforgettable-image-of- perfect-that-was-that-hot-stranger, he looked up at the scenery of the city. Ryou's eyes rested on a large building that connected to an elegant looking Chapel.  
  
St. Helen's School, famous for producing some of the greatest scholars, doctors, and lawyers in Domino. His mother went there and graduated with top honors, working along side his father in archeology. The building was painted completely white and gave you the feeling of a church (with the large cross that rested at the top). An arched entrance surrounded in a beautiful campus made mostly of grass and gardens, surrounded in white steel gates.  
  
School was over, as anyone would notice, girls in blue sailor fuku made their way out giggling and talking. But what made Ryou blush and hide near an alley, was that the sexy stranger walked on out! Surrounded in giggling flirty girls, his god was actually going along with it! This made Ryou slightly irritated.  
  
"So, like yeah, same time tomorrow Bakura?" asked one of the girls, flipping her hair. She had a rather irritating high-pitched valley girl accent.  
  
"Sure." He, Bakura, said in a hot, sexy, smooth voice that made Ryou want to swoon.  
  
"Yeah, like, thanks for your like, y'know, help. We could, like, never have passed that test, like, without you." Said another. Ryou's right eye twitched, if that girl said 'like' one more time-  
  
"Welcome, Tina. Bye girls." Bakura had a slightly annoyed note in his voice. This made Ryou happier.  
  
"Like, bye!" they chorused walking off, giggling.  
  
The sexy stranger went his own way.  
  
Ryou blushed. 'Bakura.. what a name.' He thought, sighing. He shook his head, he REALLY has to stop thinking like that!  
  
'You can't deny your feelings.' Said an amused voice in his head.  
  
'Hm..' he responded.  
  
'Follow him.'  
  
'..WHAT?! I can't do that! Stalking is ILLEGAL.' Ryou thought frantically.  
  
'You're not stalking, you're... Collecting information. You like this guy, right?' said the voice.  
  
'Yes.' He murmured the thought, blushing. He had developed a sort of crush on him...  
  
'Than you HAVE to find out if he's a jerk or something, I mean, who would want to go out with a guy who's an ass? Makes sense, right?'  
  
'Kinda, if you put it that way.'  
  
'Right, so, whatcha goin' do?'  
  
'..'  
  
Making up his mind, he decided to follow his newly found crush.  
  
What harm could it do?  
  
~~~  
  
Alright, there we go. We got Ryou's. Now, review. Look guys, I'm outta ideas at the moment and this'll be my final update til further notice. Thanks for reviewing! When I get back to update I expect 30 reviews!  
  
Yami: (slaps her) Make it 15.  
  
OUCH! Fine. I gotta go now, bye!  
  
~Mavelus 


	5. I proclaim my love for a TEACHER? Oo An...

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Mavelus: (wearing bunny ears and a bow) Happy Halloween everyone! ^-^  
  
Yami: You're a little late for that.  
  
Mavelus: Quiet you!  
  
Yami: Meh.  
  
Mavelus: -_-;; Well, I'm back, but sadly, I only got 12 reviews. -_- I honestly hoped I'd get more, y'know? But I'll work hard and see if I can get to the 100-review mark. The closest I got was 77 (and that was on my other fic, "Notes to Joey") Please help me get there by reviewing? This really means a lot to me, and this is my first attempt at an original plot. It'd REALLY, REALLY help me in my writing career! ^-^  
  
Yami: (nursing bruises) Ow.. that one reviewer didn't have to bash me so hard..  
  
Mavelus: ^-^ That's whatcha get fo' slappin' da authoress! Speaking of reviewers, there's a few thank-you 's going out:  
  
ryou's #1 fan: Glad you like it! ^-^ Thankz fo' reviewing!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Nice, love to see you slap him more often. ^-~  
  
(Yami: (sweatdrop)  
  
Mavelus: O_O  
  
Yami: What's w/ you?  
  
Mavelus: (hides under the table blushing like crazy) O_O meep.  
  
Bakura: (reads the reviews, snickers)  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Bakura: They want her to write a lemon! HAHAHA!!  
  
Yami: (snickers.. bursts put laughing) HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mavelus: Leave me alone! ;_;  
  
Bakura: (snickers) Nice try, UnlovedOutcast, but she's still a virgin. She couldn't write a lemon even if it had to do w/ the REAL fruit!  
  
Yami: Plus, she's afraid-e-cat when it comes to this sort of thing. We'll keep the idea in mind though.  
  
Mavelus: -_- I just had to pick you two as muses.)  
  
KaibaPuppy: Thanks sis, glad it's on your faves.  
  
Shichini Kiwi Kasa: Gosh, I never had such a loyal reviewer! ^-^ Thanks for all your feedback.  
  
Akuma Malick: Thanks! The first chap was kinda boring, but any Malik lover could see right through my horrible grammar! ^-^ Tankies for your review!  
  
Becki3: You love it? Really? WOW! ^-^ So happy! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
grape: *giggles* I love your name! It's so simple it's kawaii! Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^-^  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity: Yaoi rockz, and I'm glad you loved my story! I hope I see more reviews from you! ^-^  
  
SSJ4 Sailor Menz: Thanks for being my tenth reviewer for chap. 2 in my fic, you inspire me to write more! ^-^  
  
happimimi: Dun worry, nothings gonna stop me from updating! I'll continue and I WILL finish it! ^-^  
  
Destiny: Another loyal reviewer, thanks for reading and reviewing! ^-^  
  
Hyper Shaylee: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing! ^-^  
  
Icy Flame: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Yami Nite: ^-^ Thanks for your review, and I will update.  
  
Starflower Sakura: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you think its kawaii! ^-^  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Thanks for your feedback, I'm glad you like it! ^-^  
  
BloodShedRed: Valley girls are annoying, huh? Sorry, just had to put them in. There's gonna be another twist in this story that'll probably make your jaw drop. And it has something to do with these annoying preppy @#$#. Thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
Blue Mew: Thanks for your review, glad to see a new face. ^-^  
  
Icy Flame: Yeah, I was hoping to reach my 15-review request too.. heh, I really want you guys to review more! ^-^ Thanks for reading, Icy.  
  
Ki: ^-^;; heheh, um.. what you're reading here Ki is called "yaoi". Lots of authors/authoresses write it. For the romance, the humor, and for the love of cuteness! Well, technically, Malik's not gay. Erm, none of them are in the manga/anime. Our talented imaginations make them that way. ^-^ About the Yugi/Tea thing.. IT'S EVIL!!! (HISS) TEA MUST DIE!!! O_o Um... sowwy, it's just I don't like her.  
  
Well, thanks for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you like my fic, and now: Let's write Malik's! ^-~  
  
Side Note:  
  
~Daydream~  
  
'thoughts' and 'speaking to the voices in their head'  
  
"words"  
  
~~~  
  
~There were no words to describe this; the world seemed empty. Not in a dark way; not even sadness can slip into this bubbly, shimmer, romantic blue and pink moment.  
  
Malik sighed contently, leaning into his loves embrace. They've been dancing for what seemed like forever, but it didn't matter to him. Forever was a good thing, especially when it came to the divine being that held him tightly.  
  
"I wish we could dance forever like this," Malik murmured looking up into soft, creamy, lavender eyes.  
  
"Yes. It would be so perfect," his partner pulled him closer. "You're perfect." He whispered.  
  
Malik's cheeks tinted pink, a small smile gracing his lips. "I love you," he said looking up at him with half lidded eyes.  
  
"And I you," His love leaned downward- lips centimeters away from touching- Malik could feel warm breath- so close~  
  
A loud CRACK jerked Malik from his daydream, meeting the eyes of an angry teacher. From the looks of her cracked ruler, she had smashed it quite hard on his desk.  
  
"Mr. Ishstar, I appreciate your love for me but would you stop DROOLING all over my desks. Daydream again and it's a detention." Ms. Hazaki glared down at Malik, who went an embarrassing red. Snickers went around the room and a loud "HA HA!*" soon followed.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Silence resumed the classroom as Mrs. Hazaki glared around the room. She sniffed in annoyance, turning her back towards her students she focused on the board. "Now, before Mr. Ishstar proclaimed his undying affection for me and interrupted my session," She said this with much sarcasm "we will continue with the diagrams of the wolf bones-"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Growling in annoyance, Mrs. Hazaki faced her students. "Alright, class dismissed. We'll continue the notes tomorrow. I expect a three paragraph essay on chapters two and three on canine bone structure.*"  
  
A groan erupted from her students as they packed their things and left.  
  
~*~  
  
'That wasn't fun.' Malik thought, still embarrassed by his daydream (he had left campus already, walking home to clear his head). And yet.. it felt so REAL. He felt the warmth, the butterflies, and the light-headedness.. drunk even. He hugged himself, a soft smile playing his lips. It reminded him of how that boy held him-  
  
"I wish I knew his name." Malik murmured, eyes glazed over in a sparkling fantasy. He had only seen him once, at the bus stop on his way to school. Malik couldn't forget his perfect, sexy features. Sure, the stranger's hair was a bit wacky, but his face and body made up for it. He was tall, dark, and wearing a long coat over his dress shirt and leather pants. It was meant to look professional, but it was still appealing-  
  
"So- like- yeah! And he was all, like, y'know-"  
  
Malik stopped in his tracks, snapping back to reality, knowing that annoying voice. It was a dreaded valley girl! He quickly hid in an alley, keeping from sight, but peeked just to see the poor victim this valley girl had decided to torture. His eyes widened in shock, and soon turned into anger and jealousy.  
  
That stranger! That sexy stranger! That valley girl was flirting with him, and he was actually SMILING. UGH! How Malik wanted to kill! He didn't care if he didn't know his name, Malik had already claimed him as his- and that valley girl was going to die soon...real soon.  
  
"So like, see you later Marik." Said the valley girl flipping her hair.  
  
The boy, Marik, shrugged and the valley girl took it as a good bye. She walked off giggling like mad and Marik went his own way.  
  
'Y'know, he IS sexy.' Said a voice in Malik's head.  
  
Malik was still too focused on killing that valley girl and ignored the statement.  
  
'Try following him, he is *yours*, isn't he?' the voice said mischievously.  
  
'Hell yeah he's mine!!' Malik seethed.  
  
'So, watcha gonna do?'  
  
'I'll follow him.. but I have something to take care of first.' Malik grinned cracking his knuckles, carefully and quietly, he followed the deranged valley girl from hell.  
  
All of Domino heard her painful screams that day, but since she was a valley girl, no one really cared.  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah, I hate valley girls. Can't stand em', the word "like" is completely evil! Hey, if I get 10 reviews in three days, I'll update faster. ~-^  
  
Heehee!  
  
Okay, Akuma Malick, I updated! ^-^ I hope you like it, it's full o' Malik!  
  
Much love and no flames  
  
~Mavelus 


	6. Lost Whom?

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Mavelus: (looking around in her bag) Hey, sorry this is late, FF. Net got to me and I got in trouble. -_- Aw man, I lost my new stencil.  
  
Yami: (like that kid from the Simpsons) HA HA!  
  
Mavelus: Shut up.  
  
Bakura: (flipping through Mavelus's stuff) (snort) That doesn't look like me.  
  
Yami: What doesn't look like you?  
  
Bakura: (shoves sketch book in Yami's face)  
  
Yami: (looks) Heh, yeah it does. She's got you right down to the shoes.. damnit, she gave you nice shoes.  
  
Mavelus: (blushes, snatches sketch book) Stop looking at that! My drawings are stupid.  
  
Yami: Some of them are nice.  
  
Mavelus: Did you just compliment me?  
  
Yami: Key word; "some". (grin)  
  
Mavelus: (anime fall) I hope they bash you hard!!!  
  
Yami: (sticks out tongue)  
  
Bakura: You're so childish pharaoh. (looks through more of Mavelus's things) ACK! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! (tosses drawing like it's been cursed)  
  
Yami: What? (picks up picture, chuckles) Nice. REAL nice.  
  
Mavelus: (blushes, snatches pic) Stop looking at my stuff!!!  
  
Yami: What, it's cute.  
  
Bakura/Mavelus: O.o  
  
Yami: For real, you should draw us as sphynxes more often. (takes pic, cooes over Yugi's part of the picture) You made my aibou too adorable! ^_^  
  
Bakura: O_O you're beginning to freak me out, pharaoh.  
  
Yami: (ignores) When you color it, make aibou's wings a light violet. Aren't you learning that new shading technique in your design class??? And the fur should be sun gold..  
  
Mavelus: O.o You REALLY scare me, Yami.  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Akuma Malick: Heehee! ^-^ Sowwy, But I think I'm getting a wittle wazy. No, wasn't Tea. I'm gonna use her for something later. ^-~ Well, I'm hoping to get my updates faster, right now I got other things to do. Like eating, sleeping, and having social life!  
  
(Bakura: You don't have a social life.  
  
Mavelus: (bursts out crying) IT'S TRUE! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!)  
  
happimimi: YAY! Twizzlers! WWWWEEEEEEEE!! ^_^  
  
Blue Mew: ACK! I did?! @_@  
  
(Mavelus: (blush) How EMBARRASSING..  
  
Bakura: You're embarrassing.  
  
Mavelus: Okay, now you're being just as mean as Yami!  
  
Yami: Ah, just be glad you don't have Marik. ^_^ (still cooeing over pic)  
  
Mavelus: ;_; I hope my reviewers smack you both!!)  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Really? Over 100? Damn, that's gotta be annoying! ^- ^;; I pity that poor teacher.  
  
KaibaPuppy: -_- You.. oh, I'll deal with you at home.  
  
(Mavelus: -_- My stupid nutcase of a sister..  
  
Bakura: I thought you were the stupid one.  
  
Mavelus: Now you're pushing it Yami Anne Bakura.  
  
Bakura: O_O  
  
Yami: (laughs) Anne? You're middle name's Anne?! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Bakura: ;; Shut up...  
  
Mavelus: I wouldn't be laughing, Yami Bonnie Yugi.  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHA!!!! Bonnie?! Oh, this is priceless!  
  
Yami: Quiet, ANNE.)  
  
Starflower Sakura: Um.. heh? ^-^;; Yeah, I guess I love boasting that I updated, Heehee! I'll try and keep myself under control, I was a tad too excited. ^-^  
  
Blazing Flames: *giggle* Ah, Amarie, 'tis true! Fluffy cuteness shall take over the world!!!  
  
BloodShedRed: WAHOO! DEATH TO VALLEY GIRLS!!! ^________^  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity: O_O Evil... word... Like..must... KILL!!! O.o Oh, you were kidding. ^-^ Heehee! I guess I won't go on a killing spree, than. -_- Oh well.. *sigh*  
  
Ranma Higurashi: For real? The worst we get is a swear jar. Meh, it's not like I swear.  
  
(Bakura: Liar.  
  
Mavelus: Shove it, Anne.  
  
Yami: (snickers)  
  
Mavelus: Stuff it Bonnie.  
  
Bakura/Yami: (miffed))  
  
Destiny: Don't worry, I plan on making them go shopping later. ^-~ ...fishnet doesn't sound like a bad idea either. Teehee! ^-^  
  
(Yami/Bakura: (picturing their hikaries in fishnet) *drool*  
  
Mavelus: O.o)  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Smack him harder, he never seems to learn his lesson.  
  
(Yami: (gets smacked) X_x  
  
Bakura: HA HA!  
  
Mavelus: (glares at Bakura) And smack him too. He's hot and all, but he's getting on my nerves.)  
  
grape: Goodness! *giggles* Name's too cute! Can't help it! Heehee, I love Malik like that too. I plan on keeping him that way. ^-~ Thankz for reading!  
  
Medyamisam: FF. Net caught my little interactive. -_- I broke a rule and they banned me from updating for a bit. I'm sorry, and if you want, I'll try and make an un-interactive sequel to "Notes to Joey".  
  
Well, onto the next chappy! WWWWWWEEEEEEE!!!  
  
~~~  
  
He was nervous, he was jumpy, even though Domino's loud traffic had rung like the city's own song, he thought it was too quiet.  
  
Ryou does not make a good stalker.  
  
Ryou glared up at the authoress, looking very cute in the process. "I'm not stalking! I'm *collecting information*!"  
  
Whoops, sorry Ryou-chan. Let's rephrase that:  
  
Ryou does not make a good investigator. Happy?  
  
Ryou smiled adorably up at the authoress, nodding his head.  
  
Alrighty, now back on topic. Ahem: He had been following Bakura for a short while, keeping a good distance away so it wouldn't attract any attention. Unfortunately, being the major klutz he was, bumped into a few people here and there.  
  
'Why am I following him again???' Ryou thought to himself after apologizing to a poor old lady whose cane he knocked over on accident.  
  
'Because,' said the mysterious voice. 'You like him, and it seems *destiny* pulls you towards him like a magnet to a refrigerator.'  
  
'That's romantic,' Ryou thought-grumbled. He still had his eye on his "suspect", of course.  
  
'I know.' said the voice smugly.  
  
'Are you my conscience??' He wondered accidentally brushing shoulders with a blonde boy with wacky hair.  
  
'I could be. You shouldn't be asking questions now though.' Said the voice.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'It looks like a golden bull's about to knock you straight to hell.'  
  
"What-" he started to say out loud, but some one ran straight into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. They both fell to the floor with an "Oof!" and a "Itai!"  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Ryou winced, that was the second time he'd been knocked over today! Well, the first time he didn't mind though....  
  
"Watch where *I'm* going? You were in *my* way!" the other person hissed.  
  
Ryou tried to glare at the stranger, but his expression softened quickly. "Malik???"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya- Ryou??" and Malik it was. But their eyes didn't linger on each other, instead, over each other's shoulders. "Damnit!" they both snarled. (Well, Malik snarled, Ryou just pouted) "I lost him!"  
  
They blinked at each other.  
  
"Lost who?"  
  
~~~~  
  
I know, short, but an update nonetheless. Sorry readers, I'm out of ideas! -_-;; I need ideas! Please, help me out and put in suggestions. Now, both Ryou and Malik just ran in to each other, my original plan was to do that. Okay, what happens next? @_@ that's where I'm lost...  
  
HELP!  
  
~Mavelus 


	7. And Hence They Meet! Well, not all of th...

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Mavelus: Wow! So many good suggestions! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Moron.  
  
Mavelus: Hush it, or I'll make sure you never see Ryou nekkie! O_O  
  
Bakura: Idiot, you spilled the beans!  
  
Yami: HA HA! You spoiled a later scene in your ficcie!  
  
Mavelus: (covers their mouths) Shut up! You'll spoil it for my readers..  
  
Bakura: (removes her hand) You're the idiot who's writing this- mph!  
  
Mavelus: I said SHUT UP.  
  
Yami: (removes Mavelus's hand) Ah, spoilers- mph!  
  
Mavelus: HUSH IT!!! -_- I know I can't write lemons, so I'm planning a later scene with Ryou... nekkie. That's all you're getting so don't ask!!!  
  
Bakura: Moron.  
  
Mavelus: SHUSH IT, ANNE!  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
FireNeko: ^-^  
  
(Bakura: She's unsure what you're laughing at.  
  
Mavelus: ^-^;; heh heh..)  
  
Destiny: Those voices are pretty weird huh? ^-^ Erm.... I don't think you want to see my ugly ass drawings.  
  
(Bakura: And trust me, they are ugly ass.  
  
Yami: Right down to the core. Except for this one. ^_^ (cuddles a pic of Yugi) and this one. (huggles another) Oh, and this too. (huggles all pics of Yugi) ^__________^  
  
Mavelus: T_T That frying pan doesn't sound like a bad idea either (hits them both)  
  
*POING!*  
  
B/Y: X_x  
  
Mavelus: That felt good ^-^)  
  
Akuma Malick: I know it was short! I'll make this one extra long! I swear!  
  
(Bakura: She's lying.  
  
Mavelus: (brandishes frying pan)  
  
Bakura: O_O I'll be good.)  
  
Ala: You're idea sounds good! I'll see if I can tie it in. Thanks for your suggestion.  
  
(Yami: (gets smacked) OW! T_T I'm so unloved.  
  
Bakura: HAHA!  
  
Mavelus: Hit him too!  
  
Ala: (raises hand to slap him) CAN'T. DO. IT. (pets Bakura) ^-^  
  
Bakura: (purrs) Oh yeah, I'm special! (purrs s'more)  
  
Mavelus: Why can't I ever win?!?!?! (cries))  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: ^_^  
  
(Yami: (TUO smacks him) ACK! ABUSE!!! @_@  
  
Mavelus: Who's laughing now, you douche!  
  
TUO: (glomps Bakura)  
  
Mavelus: O.o  
  
Bakura: ^_^;;  
  
Mavelus: T_T why can't I ever win??? Why? Why?! WHY?! WHY?!?! (cries)  
  
Yami: HA HA! (gets smacked) X_X)  
  
happimmi: Tankies for your help! Writers block really sux.  
  
Reine Keri: You changed your name from Shichini? Aw, your old name was cute. I think it meant "giant raining kiwis on pink umbrellas". That's what Bakura said anyway, ignore him, he's stupid.  
  
(Bakura: No, you're the stupid one.  
  
Mavelus: (holds up Frying Pan of Inevitable Doom)  
  
Bakura: O.o I'm good, I'm not doin' nothin'.)  
  
BloodShedRed: EXCELLENT! ^_________^ Yes, we should definitely kill off some of Bakura's valley girl followers! IT SHALL BE DONE!  
  
Ranma Higurashi: ^_________^ YES! EXCELLENTUS! They are gonna help each other!  
  
Hyper Shaylee: I dun care if ya ramble! ^-^ Reviews a review! If you write one, it makes me happy. T.T aw, no suggestions??? Oh well.  
  
grape: Aw, sorry I kept you waiting. Hey, I'm updating now, happier? If not-  
  
(Mavelus: (smacks Bakura and Yami w/ Frying Pan of Inevitable Doom) That makes anyone feel special! ^_________^  
  
Y/B: X_X Ow..)  
  
Now, on with Chappy 7!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Lost who?"  
  
That question they both asked each other.  
  
"No one-" Malik was about to say. But Ryou had a different way of answering that.  
  
"I'mnotstalking! WhosaidIwasstalkinganybody? Stoplookingatmelikethat! Idon'thaveamysteriousvoiceinmyheadtellingmyetostalkpeople!" Ryou said this super fast, getting redder with embarrassment.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Stalking?" he said.  
  
"Stalking?! Who's stalking?! Not me!" Ryou laughed nervously, shaking his head. "Stalking is illegal, and I wouldn't stalk, no sir! Why would I- OUCH!"  
  
Malik stopped Ryou's eccentric talking with a smack.  
  
The poor albino rubbed his cheek, a tear of pain welling up in his large eyes. "Why'd you hit me?"  
  
"You were rambling." Malik said matter-of-factly. He helped Ryou to his feet. "Now what's all this about stalking." He looked at Ryou pointedly. "You weren't following me, were you?"  
  
"Huh? No! I wasn't following *you*, I was- I mean-" Ryou stopped there, covering his mouth with his hands. "I've said too much," he murmured.  
  
Malik grinned. "Who're you following? Much less.... stalking?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "I'm not-!"  
  
"After all that, it's hard to believe you." Malik pointed out, a smile still present on his lips.  
  
"Well- I-" Ryou was trapped, he muttered something about a sexy white haired god.  
  
Malik snickered.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Ryou blushed.  
  
The blonde just laughed, making the albino blush harder.  
  
"Well, why were you running so fast?" Ryou almost stammered.  
  
"Oh, me?" Malik coughed. "Um.. practicing for the track team."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow, finally retaining posture. "You hate running, unless it involves something you want." He knew Malik ever since he was little, so that wouldn't surprise him. They went to separate schools for a while, until Malik's sister decided it was time he went to a school closer to home.  
  
"Uh.." Malik rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Would you believe me if I told you I was chasing a guy who stole my lunch money???"  
  
Cue the cricket.  
  
"I guess not." He sweatdropped nervously. "Alright, alright! I admit it, I was following someone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question. But than again, if it's a sexy white haired-"  
  
"EEP!" Ryou cut him off. "Okay, okay!" he blushed. "Just be quiet about that."  
  
"Meh," Malik grinned. "I'm gonna tell ya anyway."  
  
And so the story commenced on how Malik met (sort of) "the guy of his dreams". And he managed to get Ryou to tell his tale. Malik pouted when he found out the two actually talked, all he got was a wink and a VERY real- ish daydream.  
  
"-and than I saw him again," Ryou continued, "when I was walking home. He was walking off campus of St. Helen's, that school with all those girls in blue sailor fuku-"  
  
"Wait. Blue sailor fuku???" Malik cut him off. "St. Helen's you say? Marik got off there!"  
  
"He did?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You think he goes there?" Malik asked hopefully.  
  
"He might." Ryou considered he possibility. "Bakura could be going there too."  
  
"Ryou," Malik grinned. "I think I've come up with a delicious plot."  
  
Ryou backed away nervously, Malik's "plots" usually involved pain or major embarrassment. Before he could get away from him, Malik had slung an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Marik's gonna be mine." Malik licked his lips.  
  
Ryou whimpered, this was NOT gonna be good.  
  
~~~  
  
'How long is he going to stand there?' Yugi thought, shifting uncomfortably. He had been watching Yami from crouching behind an alley (a rather cramped one). He didn't want to move, in fear of making too much noise.  
  
Yami stood at a bus stop, waiting for a rather late bus. He had put on a CD player, blasting a mix of everything, and read a book at the same time ("The Hobbit" -JRR Tolkien).  
  
'I told you, you should've just stood.' Said the mysterious voice.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. 'Correction,' he said mentally 'you told me to crouch to "hide my too noticeable form".'  
  
'Sometimes you have to ignore the voice, deary.' "it" said smartly.  
  
'Good, I'll start now.' Yugi thought darkly.  
  
"Hey there, Yug. Watcha doin'?" Yugi jumped, knocking over a trashcan. He looked over at Yami, panicked. Yami didn't seem to notice anything. Yugi looked up to see-  
  
"Joey!!" He pulled the blonde into the alley. "Joey, what're you doing here?!"  
  
"Me?" Joey rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, I kinda been following you for awhile now. Couldn't help but notice you were followin' some one, who's your friend?"  
  
Yugi blushed. 'Following me for some time?!' he thought. "Uh, Joey, he's not exactly my *friend*, so to speak."  
  
"Why're you followin' him then? Hey, you stalkin' him or something?" Joey laughed.  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
Joey stopped abruptly. "Gosh, Yug, are you serious?!"  
  
"I never said-"  
  
"Dude!" Joey grinned. "I had no idea you were gay!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No problems Yug! Kinda on that side myself." Joey slapped his friend on the back, making Yugi stumble forward, but quickly caught himself before he fell.  
  
"What do you mean "kinda on that side"???" The last time Yugi checked, Joey was as straight as an arrow (considering all the porn he reads)  
  
"I'm bi." Joey shrugged. "So who is he?" he questioned eagerly.  
  
"Joey, hush!" Yugi peeked around the corner. "Damnit!" he pouted.  
  
"What?" Joey peeked too. The bus had arrived and it was driving off, Yami inside. "Ah, sorry Yug. Didn't for ya ta miss him." He said apologectly.  
  
"It's okay Joey." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Hey bud, tell ya what." Joey grinned widely clasping his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'll help ya out!"  
  
The smaller blinked. "Joey, you don't-"  
  
"No matter what it takes Yug!" Joey continued. "I'm gonna help ya get ya heart's desire!"  
  
Yugi tried to protest, telling him that just seeing Yami would be enough, he didn't really want to meddle with a guy that could be straight for all he knows. But Joey just insisted.  
  
Yugi sighed, giving in.  
  
The authoress sighed as well, becoming well aware that this was going to be a LONG fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
And that, my friends, is chapter seven. Thank you for all your reviews, my ideas are coming back to me! ^-^ But if you have any more suggestions, I'll gladly view them and maybe even use them. Review, 10 more equals another chappy!  
  
~-^  
  
~Mavelus 


	8. Malik's Plans Prt 1: Ryou's not a perver...

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Mavelus: Hey there! ^-^ First off, I'll begin with Malik's wonderful plans and than start Joey's in the next chapter. Okies? Good! Let's go!  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Ai Higeki: O.o okay...  
  
(Mavelus: Some reviewers are just strange. And, not to insult you in any way, are you flaming me or complimenting me??? @_@ excuse my denseness, I'm just so confused.  
  
Bakura: -_- Idiot, if s/he was flaming you, s/he has another thing to tease you about.  
  
Mavelus: Well, I- DAMNIT! (pouts) I hate it when you're right...  
  
Yami: HAHA! (smack) ABUSE!!! X_x)  
  
Akuma Malick: Sorry, ideas run short. Don't worry, in this chapter, we'll have loads more fun! ^-^  
  
Ranma Higurashi: ^______________________^ caught they were! Updating!  
  
Icy Flame: Hit Tea with a bus, you say??? Not a bad idea..... ^-~ I'll squeeze it into the plot later! ^_________________^ (that is, if you don't mind)  
  
(Bakura: (snort) Who would?  
  
Yami: Not me!  
  
Mavelus: Here, here!)  
  
Destiny: Yup, they suddenly got smart! ^-^ ... how did that happen??? @_@  
  
(Destiny: (hits her yami w/ a frying pan and hits... Yugi) O_O  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
Mavelus: O_O Yami's gonna eat you alive.  
  
Destiny: ^-^;; (steps in front of the unconscious bodies) Heh? (hits Ryou and Malik) O_O  
  
Ryou/ Malik: O_# ow...  
  
Bakura: (twitches) You're gonna die. (advances on Destiny)  
  
Destiny: (hides behind Mavelus) Meep! Save me!! ;_____________;)  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: YAY! Yami got smacked! Go me, go me, go YOU! WWWEEEEEEEE!!! Joey is a definite spaz; I love him like that. ^-^ Ooh, Dancing lemonade in cans...  
  
(Mavelus: (watches them dance) @_@ Ooooooooohhhhhhhh... pretty....  
  
Yami/Bakura: (are trying to kill Destiny) DIE YOU HIKARI KILLER!!!  
  
Destiny: HELP!! (runs away))  
  
happimmi: Yup, nekkie! ^-^ I've got it all planned out, it's gonna be so.... nekkie. *giggle* ^-^  
  
(Bakura: (stops chasing Destiny, has a nose bleed) Mmmmmmmm.... nekkie hikari..... *drool*  
  
Mavelus: -_-;;  
  
Destiny: (has managed to get away)  
  
Yami: DAMNIT! (gets hit w/ a frying pan) ABUSE!! X_X)  
  
grape: Bashing's fun. ^-^ ... ;_; you like seeing me bashed???  
  
(Mavelus: ;________________________________________________;  
  
Yami: HAHA!  
  
*POING!*  
  
Yami: OW! X_x  
  
Bakura: HAHA!)  
  
Hyper Shaylee: YAY! You reviewed! See, told you it makes me happy. And when the authoress is happy everyone is! ^________________^  
  
Reine Keri: ^-^;; He said it, not me. But still, your old name was cute.  
  
(Reine Keri: (smacks Bakura w/ keyboard)  
  
Bakura: OW! HEY!  
  
Mavelus: HAHA! You are such a douche!)  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Um, they aren't exactly gonna *become* girls. They're gonna dress like them, well, cross dress to be exact. ^-^;; I hope this doesn't make you stop reading, it was my plan from the beginning. And you might agree with me, it's rather over done, the hikaries becoming girls for real. I thought a cross dress fic might be fun! ^-^  
  
Well that's it, on with chappy eight!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~The Next Day After School~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU "CAN'T" LET US IN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Malik screeched at a guard in the front of St. Helen's gates, angry and totally annoyed. Ryou stood next to him, sweatdropping and blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"As I said," said a tall and buff looking guard in a suit and an earpiece. "I can't let you in. Sister Mary Joe Harrison doesn't have an appointment with a "Malik Ishtar". I only let in people that have a scheduled date."  
  
"WHY YOU-" Malik was about to say something rather nasty, but Ryou cut in.  
  
"Malik! Let's just go, and let the man do his job." He said timidly.  
  
"I'm not gonna-"  
  
"On another note." Said the guard. "I wouldn't be able to let you in anyway, even if you did have an appointment."  
  
Ryou looked at the man with a soft pout, "Now that's truly unfair." Malik nodded clenching his fists.  
  
"It's an all female campus."  
  
Insert anime fall.  
  
"WHAT?!" Malik leaped up, staring wide-eyed at the guard.  
  
"All female?!" Ryou helped himself up too.  
  
"You heard me, all female." The guard nodded. "You didn't know?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Both teens looked at each other than back at the guard.  
  
"That's hard to believe." The guard snorted. "We get perverts like you two everyday."  
  
"Pervert?!" Ryou went an angry red, "Well I say-"  
  
"And that proper English accent doesn't help you any."  
  
"Hey!" Malik snapped. "Ryou happens to be the most polite person I know, he's no pervert!! And singling him out is so- so- stereotype!!!"  
  
Another snort. "Sure kid, and you didn't know this was an all girl school either."  
  
In truth, they didn't. Malik growled, looking menacingly at the guard. The tall man didn't seem to be intimidated at all.  
  
"Fine." Malik huffed, turning on his heel. "Watch me sue you and your stupid school senseless!" he grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged the albino away. Around the corner they went, and Ryou walked on his own side by Malik.  
  
The albino sighed, "I should've known."  
  
"What?" the Egyptian still sounded irked.  
  
"That it was an all girl campus. I just remembered that all the top graduates of St. Helen's were female." He sighed again.  
  
"Than how the hell did both the guys we're after get in?!" Malik seethed.  
  
"They could've taken the admissions tests and passed. It's a law that if an opposite of a single sex school wants to get in, pass the tests, they have to let them." Ryou said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Funny," Malik said. "That both of them got in. Isn't that supposed to be rare or something???"  
  
"I don't know." Ryou said, "but I don't think that's the only possibility. Do you think they're teachers???"  
  
"No, they look too young." The blonde shook his head. "Ryou, we're thinking too much. And-" he stopped, staring at the window advertisement of a rundown old bar. A large grin plastered on his face. "I think I've got a way in."  
  
Ryou blinked, staring at the advertisement. He blushed, "Malik! This is a gay strip bar!"  
  
Malik grinned. "I know, but read the poster."  
  
And he read:  
  
~GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!  
  
(insert stripper cross dresser dude here)  
  
Looking for action guys? Hot, sexy, make you sweat action? Than check out our newest show!  
  
GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!  
  
Cross dresser favorite, Lachika Imnochickduh, on tonight!~  
  
Ryou blushed. "Malik, I don't see the point."  
  
"I didn't mean actually read it!" Malik snickered. "Look at the picture, that *girl's* a dude!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Malik sighed. "You can be so dense sometimes, Ryou. We'll cross dress our way in!"  
  
"C-cross dress?" Ryou squeaked.  
  
"You bet!" a huge grin graced our favorite blonde Egyptian's face.  
  
"But we can't!" Ryou protested. "It won't fool the admits, our records clearly state we're 100% *male*. Plus, there's the interview we have to worry about, the tests-"  
  
"I've got it all covered." Malik reassured. "The records, I mean. The tests we can handle, your GPA is 4.9 for crying out loud! The interview won't be a problem, we just need one thing."  
  
"And what's that?" Ryou asked, partway curious.  
  
"Your credit card."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(At the mall)  
  
Ryou had begged, protested, and even pouted cutely. But to no avail, Malik had managed to get his hands on his credit card. He frowned slightly at all the people here, the mall was never usually this crowded after school.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was rambling about where they should go first. "I usually hate shopping, but right now I have this crazy adrenaline rush! Where do you wanna go?" he looked at Ryou who was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, where ever." He said, eyes glazed over.  
  
"Ryou!" Malik sighed. "C'mon, we've got one visa and a whole mall to buy clean. Lets start somewhere- there!" he pointed to a morbid looking shop. It was dark, lights were flashing, and heavy metal music blasted.  
  
"Wha-?" Ryou looked at what Malik was pointing at. "Hot Topic?"  
  
The Egyptian grinned widely. "C'mon, there's gotta be something worth getting in there." He grabbed Ryou by the wrist and dragged him into the store.  
  
Inside was a nightmare come to life (on Ryou's part, anyway)! Shelves were stacked with morbid make up, racks of black or blood red baggy pants and super tight tops, boots you'd only see on female super heroes were on display, buckles upon buckles stacked on another shelf. Chokers, chains, belts, wigs, pins with drugged looking happy faces and insane looking bunnies. Bones display, Lucky No. 13 T's and accessories, South Park plushies, Goth jewelry, and strangely enough: "The Nightmare Before Christmas" DVDs???  
  
Ryou nearly fainted.  
  
"No wonder we dudes hate shopping, girls have a HELL of a better selection than we do! ..... that's not fair." Malik pouted, still dragging our poor albino to the clothes rack.  
  
"Malik, I don't think this is a good place to start." Ryou said timidly. He gulped when he saw two punk and pierced characters staring at him. One gave him a nod, and the other smiled.... freakishly.  
  
The albino laughed nervously, and gave a little wave. He turned his attention back to Malik, who was currently examining a torn blood red leather top, fishnet adorning it.  
  
"This'd look good on you," Malik smirked, holding up the top towards Ryou.  
  
Ryou pushed it back. "I'd rather not look like a bloody salmon caught in a net, thank you very much."  
  
"Salmon?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "Hardly! It's the style, and it's cut low. It'd show off that cute little belly of yours." He laughed.  
  
Ryou blushed, embarrassed. "Cut it out," he muttered.  
  
"Along with that, these pants," Malik grinned piling a pair into Ryou's arms, "and this top, and these pants, this skirt, this chain, this belt, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh... fishnet! And this," he went around the store piling clothes, jewelry, and all that onto the poor teen.  
  
"M-Malik." Ryou stumbled, trying not to drop anything. "Don't you think this is a bit much?"  
  
"You're a rich boy," Malik grinned grabbing another pair of pants, "You can handle it. And if the visa checks out we can use your capitol one."  
  
"You've got my other card too?!"  
  
"Yeah, swiped it when you weren't looking." He said non-chantilly. "C'mon, Ryou, to the dressing room!" He pushed Ryou (who had waterfall tears) into the woman's dressing room. The albino tried to protest to go into the other room.  
  
"D'you want people to think we're cross dressing men?" Malik said crossly (no pun intended), finally pushing Ryou inside.  
  
"Hello, we ARE cross dressing!" Ryou squeaked.  
  
"That's not the point!" Malik argued.  
  
"Than what is?!" Ryou finally snapped, dropping the clothes on the floor. Malik blinked at him in surprise. "Do you WANT to eliminate whatever masculine pride I have left?!"  
  
Malik was silent. "Gosh, Ryou, I just wanted to help."  
  
Cue the violin music.  
  
Ryou still kept his scowl, he knew Malik's "I just wanted to help I'm too innocent" act all too well.  
  
"I-I just w-wanted to help you," Malik "sobbed", covering his face with his hands. "a-aren't friends supposed t-to help o-other friends get th-the guy th-they're s-stalking???"  
  
The albino sighed, giving in for three reasons: 1. Malik's a horrible actor, 2. he can fake sob WAY better than that, and 3. HE WAS NOT STALKING!!!  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, let's just-"  
  
Malik stopped "sobbing" immediately, a large grin appearing on his face. "Good! Now grab an outfit, miss and match accessories, meet outside the stall in two to three minutes." He said all this while picking out some stuff for himself and stepped into one of the stalls, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ryou sighed, he knew it. He looked down at the large pile of clothes, picking an outfit that was already assembled and attached on the same hanger. He sweatdropped, it had fishnet. His sweatdrop doubled in size because he realized that all the items had some sort of net on it.  
  
He stepped into the stall without another thought on the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys, this'll have to end chapter 8. I guess you'll have to wait. I gotta go that's why, I promised myself I'd finish writing this today, and I know you're all anxious to see what they look like. ^-^ Malik's Plans Prt. 2 coming up in approximately three days. That's a promise!  
  
~Mavelus 


	9. Malik's Plans Prt 2: MORE pervert mentio...

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Mavelus: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Everyone's here and showing their holiday spirit, right guys? ^-^  
  
Yami: (is dressed like a pilgrim) (sweatdrop)  
  
Bakura: (is dressed as the pilgrim's wife) (growls)  
  
Marik: (is the turkey) Gobble, gobble?  
  
Kaiba: (is the Thanksgiving King) (typing on his laptop) No comment.  
  
Joey: (Thanksgiving Queen) ^-^;; (twirls around his turkey scepter)  
  
Malik/Ryou/Yugi: (are the thanksgiving princesses)  
  
Yugi: ~^-^~  
  
Ryou: (plays around with the frills) ?_?  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Mavelus: (cooes) Aren't they precious?  
  
Bakura: How come I'm the pilgrim's wife?!  
  
Yami: Why am I the pilgrim?!  
  
Mavelus: Cuz I'm bored.  
  
Ryou: (meekly) Couldn't I have been a prince or something?  
  
Mavelus: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww, you could... but you're too kawaii in a dress!  
  
Ryou: -_-;;  
  
Joey: (twirls around the scepter, accidentally bonks Kaiba on the head) O_O  
  
Kaiba: (growls, glares at Joey)  
  
Joey: O_O meep. (runs away)  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
happimimmi: YAY! HAPPY TURKEY DAY TO ALL!!!  
  
(happimimmi: (kisses Bakura) ~^-^~  
  
Bakura: -_- You kiss me and I'm dressed as the pilgrim's wife?  
  
Ryou: (huffs with jealousy) HMPH! (turns away)  
  
Bakura: O_O Hey, wait-!  
  
Yami: HAHA!  
  
Bakura: (glares) Shut up father crop.  
  
Yami: (anime fall))  
  
Destiny: O_o My, you have one hell of a smacking problem. ^-^ Thank goodness for hentainess indeed!  
  
(Destiny: (hides behind Mavelus)  
  
Mavelus: -_-;;  
  
Kaiba: (has a shoe print on his face, tries to kill Destiny)  
  
Destiny: HELP!! (runs away)  
  
Joey: (playing with turkey scepter) ^-^)  
  
Starflower Sakura: YAY! Well, the cross dressing's gonna get better! ^-^  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: You can't go into a Goth store??? Poor you, I can. But I'm not aloud to buy anything aside from mood rings. My dad says those are okay. ;_; I can't buy chains or chokers either! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ala: Excellent! ^-^ I shall use them well.  
  
(Mavelus: (puts shock collars on her muses) ^-^ (presses clicker)  
  
Bakura/ Yami: (get shocked) ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!! X_X (have fried, slump to the floor)  
  
Yugi: (gasps) Yami! (huggles Yami) Are you okay?  
  
Yami: @_@ Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder where your at, out above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky....  
  
Yugi: My poor baby!  
  
Ryou: Baku-chan! (huggles Bakura)  
  
Bakura: @_@ Heeheeeheee... look at all the pretty nekkie Ryous...... (gropes Ryou's butt)  
  
Ryou: -_-;; You'll be fine.)  
  
Reine Keri: Tankies for your review! ^-^ Updating now, hope you enjoy!  
  
(Reine Keri: (smacks Bakura)  
  
Bakura: @_@ (falls on Ryou)  
  
Ryou: Eep!)  
  
Hyper Shaylee: Glad I can make you unbored, yay! ^-^ I'm on your faves! WAHOO!!!  
  
Ai Higeki: Glad to here you say so. ^-^  
  
(Bakura: (snort) Your reviewers can't spell.  
  
Ai Higeki: (smacks Bakura)  
  
Bakura: @_@ (falls on Ryou again)  
  
Ryou: Oh, dear..)  
  
Well, that's all! On with chapter 9!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Malik stared in the mirror a smile upon his face. Yup, he really out did himself this time!  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Malik called knocking on the stall door. "You done yet? I wanna see what you look like."  
  
"I'm *not* coming out." Ryou said meekly.  
  
"C'mon, Ryou." Malik tried to coax. "I'm sure you look fine."  
  
"I say otherwise." The teen huffed. "I look like a bloody whore!"  
  
"Oh, than I definitely have to see!" Malik squealed. "Don't make me tear down the door, Ryou..."  
  
There was a pause. The Egyptian tapped his foot impatiently, he grinned when he heard the click of the lock being undone. Ryou peeked a blushing face out the door.  
  
"Don't laugh." Is what he said, not even looking at Malik. He stepped out, hands behind his back.  
  
Malik couldn't help but squeak. "KAWAII*!"  
  
Ryou blushed harder, keeping his eyes to the floor.  
  
"So adorable!" the blonde examined the outfit. "I *told* you fishnet looked good on you!"  
  
"I look like a salmon." Ryou mumbled, finally looking up. He gasped, "Malik! I- oh my!" he eyed Malik's outfit.  
  
"You like?" the Egyptian did a little twirl. He was dressed in that red top he had tried to get Ryou to wear earlier, showing off a perfectly flat stomach, tight and I mean *tight* leather hip huggers that were torn in strands on the legs, exposing most of Malik's legs and thighs. Rather *girlish* legs and thighs I might add.  
  
"I-I- you look- I mean-" Ryou couldn't say, it was too- freaky!  
  
"What, cute? Pretty? Beautiful? Sexy? Spill it!" Malik urged.  
  
"Scary." Ryou murmured.  
  
Malik facefaulted. "Scary?!"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant!" Ryou said holding up his hands. "I mean you look.... fine."  
  
"Fine?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Ryou laughed nervously. "You look *fine*."  
  
"Oh, alright. But *you*," Malik smiled. "You look too cute to be human!"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Th-thank you?" he said unsure. In truth, he despised what he was wearing. The fishnet thing was WAY over doing it. Literally. When he first disassembled the material, he discovered it started off as a *bodysuit* of fishnet. Than next was a short, VERY short black leather skirt that went over, and a black leather sleeveless turtleneck with a black jewel embedded in the center. That too, showed off his fishnet- covered belly.  
  
Malik looked in the mirror. "I don't think my own sister would recognize me," He said with a triumphant grin.  
  
"My parents would kill me if they knew." Ryou shuddered. He sweatdropped when he examined his image. "Eh, Malik?"  
  
"Hm?" he was still admiring himself in the mirror.  
  
"We have a slight problem."  
  
"What?" Malik looked at him questionably.  
  
He pointed to the -AHEM, North. He coughed.  
  
"Oh, forgot about that." Malik rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"One more thing." Ryou continued, pointing to the- COUGH, South.  
  
The Egyptian blinked. Than grinned, "I got it covered, be back in a flash!" and He was out the dressing room.  
  
Before he could blink, Malik was back holding up two small clothing items and two boxes.  
  
"Malik, what in the world-?!" Ryou's eyes widened in realization, "Oh no! No! This is where I draw the line!"  
  
"You said so yourself, we *do* have a small problem. I just found the solution," Malik smiled, holding up the clothing item first. "A pair of B sized cushioned cupped bras, and the almighty of gift of the cross dressing god," he held up the boxes, "nut-huggers."  
  
Ryou nearly fainted.  
  
Malik laughed, pushing Ryou into the stall, "Here let me help you!" and the door shut.  
  
Little did they know they had two little perverts peeking in the room. Remember those two punk characters?  
  
They hadn't been there through the whole thing, heavens no! They just got there, and heard Malik's little statement. We'll call them.... Steve and Chester. You imagine what they look like; the authoress is a VERY lazy person.  
  
Steve and Chester were hanging around the door to the woman's dressing room, ears pressed and straining to listen.  
  
Chester had suspected the two "girls" that went in there were up to -AHEM, bad things.  
  
Steve, being just as perverted, agreed.  
  
They suspected lesbians.  
  
"Dude," said Steve. "Do you hear anythin'?"  
  
"Shut up man," Chester snorted. "Or we won't here anythin' at all." And that's when they heard the noises.  
  
"Malik- ouch!" came a soft English accent.  
  
"Sorry," said another. "Hold still, Ryou, or it won't fit right."  
  
"Wha- how *dare* you put that on me!"  
  
"What? It's totally rubber, I swear! And the box *did* say comfortable."  
  
"Malik-"  
  
SNAP!  
  
Chester and Steve jumped, they looked at each other with EXTREMELY perverted thoughts.  
  
"ITAI! Oh, now that hurt!"  
  
"I told you to hold still, this thing will snap if you move too much-"  
  
"Oh, just get out- I'll do it myself!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Both Chester and Steve had nosebleeds, which they were stuffing with lots of tissue.  
  
"There, much better." Came a relieved sigh.  
  
"Great, now we can continue what we were doing earlier!"  
  
"Oh, no! I'm already tired of this place. Can we try somewhere else? It's just so noisy and-"  
  
The click of the lock, and the door flew open, Chester and Steve falling through, landing at the feet of their supposed "lesbians".  
  
"Aw, dude-" Chester looked up... right up Ryou's skirt, that is. "Dude! She's not wearing any underwear!"  
  
"Whoa, let me see-" Steve pushed Chester.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" Ryou screeched, trying to cover up "herself".  
  
"UGH!" Malik growled, kicking the two boys (literally) out of the room. "You disgusting pieces of trash! HELP! PERVERTS!"  
  
"No, wait dudette!" Chester stood, clutching his bruising leg. "We thought you were lesbians!"  
  
"Yeah," Steve stood too.  
  
"Oh, even more sick! NASTY! HELP! SECURITY!!!"  
  
Jus than, two uniformed men walked in, dragging Steve and Chester away.  
  
Ryou blinked in surprise, wondering how quick those two men got there. Oh well, it would remain the authoresses secret anywho.  
  
Malik grinned. "Oh, it's too fun being a girl! You can sick other people on nasty men! Aren't you glad you're wearing those?" he looked at Ryou, who blushed. "If he looked up your skirt and you were without-"  
  
"I get it!" Ryou cut in, blushing harder. "Let's just buy this stuff and get out. I want to wear something more comfortable than this though." He stared down at his fishnet attire. "Wear are my jeans?" he said looking around.  
  
"Oh, those old things?" Malik wrinkled his nose. "I threw them out."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"C'mon, we're going to Wet Seal next. We gotta be dressed semi-girly if we're going to shop in a woman's clothing store." Malik said while picking up a few accessories from the pile of stuff on the floor. He grabbed some for Ryou too, while dragging the poor albino to the register.  
  
A morbid looking woman stood there, her face completely pale, shoulder length black hair and wearing a long black trench coat. She was reading a magazine ("The Dead Times") and chewing pink bubble gum, blowing the occasional bubble.  
  
Malik pushed Ryou forward, and the shyer teen was forced to ask for assistance.  
  
"Um... excuse me?" He said timidly, squinting his eyes on the nametag. "Meryl?"  
  
The woman looked up at him over her magazine, her dark eyes studying him, she blew another bubble, breaking it with a satisfying *POP*, and continued chewing. "How may I be of service?" she said monotone.  
  
"Y-yes. Uh- I- you see-" Ryou stuttered. Malik sighed.  
  
"Can we wear these out?" Malik said finally, shushing his fellow teen.  
  
A bored yawn escaped her lips. "Whatever." She reached behind the counter and pulled out the price scanner and rang them up. "That'd be $129.87, is there anything else?"  
  
"Nope." Malik said taking the black bag with the accessories and gave her the visa.  
  
"Thank you for shopping at Hot Topic, have a wonderful Friday the 13th." Meryl, the clerk, swiped the card and yawned, pushing the receipt forward. "Sign here."  
  
Ryou put his signature quickly and Malik dragged him out the store as the clerk returned to her magazine.  
  
"It's Friday the 13th???" Ryou wondered. He sweatdropped, no wonder he's been having bad luck...  
  
"Yep," Malik said. "Now, where's Wet Seal??" he looked around, a new idea popped into his head. "Never mind! We'll look for that later, right now, I think it's time we found out Victoria's Secret."  
  
"Victoria's Secret?!" Ryou yelped, but too late, he was already dragged into the largest woman's underwear store of the century.  
  
The authoress sighed, cracking her back and stretching her legs. And that would end, chapter nine.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
@_@ looks like Malik's Plan's going to have three parts. We'll get to Joey's soon, right now, I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open! I wanna take a shower and go to bed, I'm so sleepy. *yawns* No flames please.  
  
Your Vewwy sweepy authoress,  
  
~Mavelus...... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Ps: No offense to lesbians, I don't have anything against them and stuff. As they say: "love knows no gender"  
  
Good night. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........ 


	10. Malik's Plans Prt 3: Scary Scottish Fat!

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Malik's plans Prt. 3 should be the end of Malik's...... Plans. ^-^;; Depending if I'm too lazy, meh..  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Destiny: Yeah, it is KaibaPuppy's fault. My stupid sister's been prayin' every day that Yu-Gi-Oh will become a porno. O.o  
  
(Destiny: (hits Yami and Bakura) O.O  
  
Y/B: X_X  
  
Marik: HAHA!!!  
  
Destiny: (hides behind Mavelus) O_O ... ooops???  
  
Mavelus: -_-;;)  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Wow, you like Chester and Steve??? They're my only one shot OCs, they remind me of those dudes from "Not Another Teen Movie". O_o scary...  
  
Akuma Malick: YAY! You reviewed twice! ^______________^ So happy!!!  
  
happimmi: ^_____________^  
  
(happimmi: (plays w/ Bakura's hair)  
  
Bakura: -_-  
  
Yami: HAHA!  
  
Bakura: (glares) Shut it, you.)  
  
MarMar3: Wow, a new face! ^-^ Glad to see you; thanks for reading. I hope you come here to read and review in the future.  
  
Hyper Shaylee: F-f-favorite A-author A-a-alert??? *squeal* SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________________________________________________^  
  
(Mavelus: YAY!!!!!!!!!! So loved! I feel so special! ^_____________________^  
  
Hyper Shaylee: (pokes Ryou) ^-^ Poor you.  
  
Ryou: (blinks, edges away)  
  
Hyper Shaylee: (pokes him again) ^-^  
  
Ryou: Uh... (edges away)  
  
Hyper Shaylee: (poke) ^-^  
  
Ryou: EEP! (hides behind Bakura) ... (peeks over at her)  
  
Hyper Shaylee: Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww! So *CUTE*! ^-^)  
  
Reine Keri: Yay! ^-^ I'm glad I can make you laugh! WWWWWWEEEEEEEE!!! Nothing to hit him with???  
  
(Mavelus: Not a problem! (presses clicker)  
  
Bakura: ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT! (passes out) X_x  
  
Yami: HAHA!  
  
Mavelus: (presses clicker)  
  
Yami: ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT! (passes out) X_x  
  
Mavelus: "Haha" indeed.)  
  
Ala: I know Ryou's so cute! I just wanna pinch him! ^-^  
  
(Mavelus: (pinches Ryou) Heehee!  
  
Ryou: Ow! (glomps Bakura) Owwie... *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Ala: ^-^  
  
Mavelus: Tankies for the shock collars, they're a big help. (presses clicker)  
  
Yami: ZZZZZZZTTTTTT! X_X  
  
Ala: Not a problem. (presses clicker) ^-^  
  
Yami: ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!!! X_X)  
  
DcSolstice: YAY!!! Another new face! WWWWWWWEEEEEE!!! Welcome, please read and review in the future! They make me so happy! *giggles* Ryou is so cute, isn't he? He makes an adorable girl!  
  
(Mavelus: (snaps fingers) ^-~  
  
Ryou: (appears in a French maid's outfit)  
  
Fan girls: KAWAII!!! So *cute*! ^_________________^  
  
Ryou: (blush))  
  
grape: Welcome back! Happy Thanksgiving (again) by the way, tankies for reviewing! So happy! WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ^___________________^  
  
And that's all! ^-^ On with chappy 10!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The horror! Oh the horror! It was terrible!  
  
Ryou's mouth dropped, this was too much! Victoria's Secret was the last place he EVER wanted to be.  
  
Malik smiled, staring around the white and silver décor of the underwear empire. Racks of bras from ranging from every style and size, nightgowns with pink, red, electric blue and whatever colors you could think of! Manikins that were on display showed off their latest trends, one in particular: A bra with angel wings and matching panties???  
  
Ryou was on the verge of pained tears.  
  
"We've struck gold." Malik declared dragging his fellow "cross dresser" to one particular display called "Harp Strings".  
  
"There's one thing my sister told me that I could never understand, but I am beginning to." He said while eyeing the merchandise. "She said, and I quote: "A woman should at least have one thong in their entire wardrobe." And I believe it is time we got our own, dearest Ryou." He stopped at one rack, picking up a small piece of folded frilly black fabric. He placed it in Ryou's hand.  
  
The albino looked at it oddly, unsure what to make of it. "A napkin???"  
  
Malik sweatdropped, his left eye twitching. He coughed and regained posture. "AHEM. Unfold it and reveal thy treasures!" he said dramatically.  
  
Ryou blinked, staring at his friend, but did what he was told. "What in the name of all that is holy is this???" he nearly exclaimed, holding up the fabric by a pinch. To him, it looked like two rubber bands tied together by black frills.  
  
"That," Malik said, taking the "rubber bands" and holding it up properly. "Is a thong."  
  
"Thong???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ryou still looked confused. "What do you do with it? Wear it on your head???"  
  
Malik sighed. "You can be quite the dunce, Ryou. It's basically a G- string."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"G-string, crack-rest, butt floss, does that ring a bell?"  
  
The albino blinked innocently.  
  
"Are you *that* untainted?!" Malik exclaimed staring at his fellow teen in wonder. He sighed, exasperated. "C'mere." He whispered in Ryou's ear.  
  
With every word Ryou's eyes seemed to get wider and wider and cheeks getting redder and redder....  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!" Ryou screeched, a couple of costumers staring at the odd pair in Goth clothing. "There is no *way*, no way at *all* am I wearing that-that-that rubber band!" he lowered his voice into a whisper, eyeing all the stares the two were getting.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice." Malik scowled. "Do you want more people staring up your skirt??? Those dudes we met at Hot Topic said it so loudly, all the perverts in the mall heard it." He indicated a fat man near the exit of the shop they were currently in, licking his lips and looking at Ryou as though he were lunch.  
  
Ryou gulped and shuddered. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww..... but why couldn't I just have gotten regular panties?"  
  
"You're wearing something super tight and cut REALLY low. Panties would just peek though even if you managed to cover it completely. Thongs are easier to hide." Malik said while picking out one for himself.  
  
"Malik, out of curiosity, how do you know all this?" Ryou asked timidly.  
  
"Hm? Oh, having a sister is rather convenient. Especially when she uses Rishid and I as her modeling subjects. ANYWAY," Malik pressed before more questions were asked. "We got more to do, we can't just hang around here all day. Pick a thong and a few bras, I don't think you want to wear the same one year round."  
  
After a few more arguments about women under garments and trying to keep Malik away from the "Angel Wing" display (the one with the winged bra and panties), they bought their items and headed out. But not without a few problems at the exit....  
  
"Hey there, ya morsel." The fat man, who had a strong Scottish accent, graced Ryou with a nice slap on the ass.  
  
"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Ryou jumped, whipping around. He backed away considerably.  
  
"Oh, you look like a babeh." The fat man licked his lips, drooling considerably. (A/N: Guess who.....)  
  
"M-Malik!" Ryou squeaked hiding behind his friend. Malik glared at the fat man.  
  
"I just wanna eatcha!" the fat man "flirted".  
  
Malik's eyes widened in horror and shuddered in disgust. "Gross!"  
  
"Get in my belleh!" by now the two-ton fat guy was doing some sort of scary fat man dance.  
  
"Let's go, I'm scared!" Ryou tugged on Malik's arm, desperate to get away from the Scottish scary fat man.  
  
"I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back ribs...." The fat man drooled.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" They both backed away. "NASTY!"  
  
"Chili's baby back ribs!" the fat man made a move to chase them.  
  
"RUN!" and they made a break for it, running to the far end of the mall, which happened to be Sears. They ran into the shoe section, dropping their bags as they sunk to the floor.  
  
"So..nasty...ugh.." Malik panted.  
  
"Malik... I don't.. I don't think I wanna do this anymore.." Ryou panted as well, wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
"What?" Malik managed to regain his breath. "Why?"  
  
"It's just too frightening, being a girl." Ryou got his breathing back to normal as well. "People staring up your skirt, perverts, and scary Scottish fat men..." He sighed. "It's too hard."  
  
"That I agree with, but we can't give up yet." Malik said, staring at him with determined eyes.  
  
"Give me one good reason why we should keep going?"  
  
"Don't look at me for inspiration." Malik grinned.  
  
Ryou looked at him with questionably, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look." The blonde nodded, staring over his friend's shoulder.  
  
The albino turned his head. He gasped, blushing.  
  
There he stood, Bakura, in all his sexy glory (and looking rather bored).  
  
"Is that him?" Malik asked.  
  
Ryou nodded, eyes glazed over in a small fantasy.  
  
"Do you want to give that up?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"Inspired?" Malik smiled.  
  
Ryou smiled back. "Yes."  
  
"Than let's finish this."  
  
~~~~  
  
With those final words, this ends Malik's plans. Joey's three-part plans begin in about....... 10 reviews. ^-~  
  
-_- I would've made it longer, but my sister needs to do her "homework". *snort* Bull shit. OW! She hit me!!!  
  
Well, see you soon. ^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


	11. Joey's Plans Prt 1: Serenity's Prologue

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
And Joey's Plans begin! WAHOO! The reviews just keep rolling in; I'm over one hundred! HAHA! KISS MY ASS KOA!!! ^__________________________^ Well, I still have a long ways to go, but I know you guys can help me beat her! YAY! Let's see if you can get me to the 200-review-mark!  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
kIm: WAHOO! Yay! New faces make me happy, come and read and review more often. ^-^ Joey's Plans begin today! Yeah, you reviewed twice! ^-^  
  
Panda X. Bear: YES! Another new face! ^_____________^ Welcome, please review s'more, they make me so happy. Oh, and the Scottish guy was Fat Bastard, I watched that movie last night. ^________^  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: O.o  
  
(Mavelus: Poor you.  
  
TUO: (is hiding under coffee table))  
  
Maruken: YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! So happy! Welcome, and updating! ^-~  
  
Bakura and Egypt lover: YAY! You love my story! But I'm sure you can write something like this if you put your mind to it. I did, and look at me now! ^-^  
  
(Bakura: Still an idiot with no life or a boyfriend.  
  
Mavelus: ;_______________; Now you've just ruined my genuine happy mood! (presses clicker)  
  
Bakura: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! X_x)  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: Oh, I dun wanna make ya cry! Looky, I'm updating! Feel better? ^-^  
  
DcSolstice: Yup, the hallelujahs, alright. ^-^ It is very hard being a girl, poor Ryou. I'm sorry I have to torture him so much *huggles Ryou* Poor baby! O.o Are you serious??? Down their shirts?! How disgusting! Perves, can't stand em', ick. Really? Piccies o' Ryou in maids clothes? I wanna see!!! Send me piccies??? PLEASE? Or at least tell me a web page where I can find it! So cute! *giggles*  
  
Akuma Malick: ~^_____________________________________^~ I feel so special! Heehee! O.o you missed Joey??? I dunno how you could miss that.... Oh well.  
  
BloodShedRed: O.o I actually have no idea... I was gonna explain it but my sister kicked me off the computer! The meany!!! -_-;;  
  
Medyamisam: Yay! You reviewed twice too! O_O So much presents.... TANKIES! ^_^ Yup, I love torturing them, bashing's so fun. I'll use your torture kit soon, when things get a little too..... ugly. ^-^  
  
(Mavelus: ^__________________^ (presses clicker)  
  
Y/B: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! X_x)  
  
happimmi: AUSTIN POWERS ROCKZ!!! ^_~  
  
(Mavelus: Didja here that? Ryou can keep his yami! ^-^  
  
Ryou: (glomps Bakura) ~^-^~  
  
Bakura: ^_^)  
  
Hyper Shaylee: I know, it was terrible what these horrid American editors did. The freaks. *pouts* Wow, candy! ^-^ It never goes away??? Freaky.... O.o  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Yay! ^_^ Yeah, they definitely would freak out. But I like them cross-dressing, it's too fun. ^-^ Teehee!  
  
Reine Keri: You like it huh? Here, have one. *gives a clicker to Reine- chan* Enjoy!  
  
(Bakura: (gets knocked out by Reine Keri) @_@  
  
Reine Keri: (ties a CD player to his head) Hope you like purple dinosaurs. XD  
  
Every1else: (shudders))  
  
Ala: Heehee! I plan on using Rishid for something later. Expect more funniness from him! XD Thanx fo' reviewing! ^-^  
  
grape: Next deranged chappy comin' up! Enjoy! ^-~  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Updating! ^-^  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity: Welcome back! ^-^ I wish I had a picture too... -_-  
  
FireNeko: F-face e-everything??? *tears up* SO HAPPY!  
  
(Mavelus: (glomps FireNeko) Thank you!! So HAPPY! ^_______________________^)  
  
Icy Flame: Tankies! I feel really special! ^_________^ I wonder what Bakura was doing in Sears too... I was gonna explain it, but my sister kicked me off the computer. -_-  
  
Destiny: Yeah, I am making him a little dense huh? I'm just trying to take his innocence level up a notch. ^-^ Yeah, strangely enough, I DO find Bakura sexy. O.o Scary, I know.  
  
(Bakura: Than why the hell do you bash me so much?! And why do I have earphones on my head?!  
  
Mavelus: Because I love you. ^-^ Oh, and Reine-chan did it, not me.  
  
Yami: And what about me?  
  
Mavelus: Out of habit.  
  
Yami: -_-)  
  
Yeah! And on with Joey's Plans! HUTCHA!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~*(Joey's apartment)*~  
  
"So let me get this straight," Serenity, Joey's younger sister, said calmly setting her tea cup down on the coffee table. "You want me to help you and Yugi get into a *girls* school; St. Helen's, none-the-less, the most expensive and only all female campus in Domino City?"  
  
Joey nodded, a goofy smile on his face. Yugi said nothing, an embarrassed blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"And after you had been yelled at by a guard who wouldn't let you in the building to see this "Yami" person," She continued folding her hands. "You expect me to help you cross-dress your way into the school, all in a purpose to help Yugi," Serenity nodded towards the petit boy. "to gain the love of a stranger he bumped into on the train???"  
  
"You got it, sis." Joey said. "Are you gonna help?"  
  
She paused, a serious look appearing on her face. "Joey, I can think of several reasons why I shouldn't help you and one good reason that I should; tops them all."  
  
The boys looked at each other, than back at the auburn haired girl.  
  
"For one," she began. "I would be insulting the struggle of woman everywhere who tried to attain rights, there for, insulting my own pride. St. Helen's is known for the protection of woman's equality, and helping you would only hurt that." Serenity frowned. "And another thing is that it'd hurt the school's code of feminine honor, my honor, when *I* went there for two years. BUT," she sighed, looking at them with dreamy eyes. "Your story sounds so romantic,"  
  
Insert Joey's anime fall.  
  
"Must ya make a speech?!" Joey sat up. "Sheesh, you had me feelin' horrible for a second."  
  
"Me too," Yugi nodded.  
  
Serenity laughed. "Sorry, but I was trying to make my point here, and weighing the pros and cons of the situation."  
  
"Pros and cons?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.  
  
She nodded. "Cons is being that we'll be breaking so many legal policies; and pros is that dressing you two up will be so fun!" she squealed. "And on another note, your story of how you met that boy on the train was just *so* cute, it sounds like something in a famous romance novel." Serenity smiled dreamily, "And think of all the shopping fun we'll have!"  
  
"Typical." Joey muttered.  
  
"Plus," his sister added, "I've always wondered what you looked like in a dress. Teehee!" she smiled at Joey, giggling.  
  
"HEY!" Joey exclaimed, turning an embarrassed red.  
  
Yugi giggled too, the thought of Joey prancing around in a Swiss girl's dress and churning butter was funny. Where this image came up, not even our dear authoress knows.  
  
"Looks like it's a plan then," Serenity grinned. "Today, we shop!"  
  
The authoress sighed, putting her head down on the desk, depressed and ending her update.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I've been working on this for two days, and only the beginning notes don't sound so depressing as the story....  
  
I'm sorry, guys. I'll have a better chapter next time. I'm not feeling very happy right now, those *morons* fixing our side walk on the side of our house left our back gate open, and my dog's missing. I'm also pissed because the only thing we found were his tags and broken collar on the road when we went searching, for SIX *hours*. Sounds funny, I know, but I'm really upset. I thought updating would make me feel better, but it turns out it didn't. Again, I apologize for my MAJOR short chapter. I'll get back to updating properly as soon as my puppy's home.  
  
Suggestions? Comments? Flames? I don't care right now, I feel like plunging off the face of the Earth.  
  
Sorry.  
  
~Mavelus  
  
PS: If anyone knows what I'm talking about and knows who I am or has my dog, I'd appreciate it if you told me or returned him. He means everything to me. Thank you. 


	12. Joey's Plans Prt 2: Forever 21

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Sorry, I don't have a chance to respond to your reviews. Not for a while anyway, I'm updating though, thank god. Hey, Merry Christmas, one and all! ^-^ (Happy Honokaa ((sorry if I spelled that wrong)), Quanza ((oh, and this too)), and all those other holidays for people who aren't catholic or Christian or whatever! ^-^)  
  
No, my dog isn't back yet. And I did see all your notes of sympathy; they cheered me up somewhat. And I'm glad you're all praying for me, thank you.  
  
I'm praying he comes home soon; I love him a lot. But as a gift to all, no matter which holiday or how depressed I am, an update! Joey's Plans must begin! Or is it Serenity's Plans??? Oh well, let's move!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"And we have reached our destination!" Serenity chirped happily, dragging Yugi and Joey into the entrance of the ultimate of all shopping places. Yes ladies and gentleman (if any are present)-  
  
"The mall! This is going to be so much fun." Serenity squealed.  
  
"I don't know about this." Yugi murmured.  
  
"Think of it this way, it'll be like playing dress up. And I know the perfect place to start," The Wheeler girl smiled taking both boy's hands towards a shop blasting loud retro-ish, catwalk, modeling music.  
  
"Welcome, soon-to-be ladies, to Forever 21."  
  
Inside was a female shoppers dream! Racks of clothing with different styles of shirts, pants, and scarves. Handbags were on display on one side, jewelry and other small accessories on the other. Manikins were all over the store showing off the latest trends, one in particular; a deep blue, sleeveless, formfitting dress with a slit down the left leg.  
  
Serenity eyed it, than eyed her brother, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked at the dress his face forming this expression:  
  
O.o  
  
Serenity giggled. "C'mon! I know the cutest outfits for you all!" She approached the racks, Yugi and her bug-eyed brother trailing behind her.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi looked up at his blond companion. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Huh? Sure it is Yug!" Joey grinned. "It's all part of my plan. You see, Serenity's an expert when it comes to fashion-"  
  
"Not that," the smaller cut him off. "I mean, the whole sneaking into an all girl's school thing?"  
  
"Of course!" The grin got wider. "And my plan's full proof, Yug. With Serenity's help, winning yer hearts desire will be a synch!"  
  
"You bet," Serenity piped up, turning around with an armful of clothes and accessories. "To the dressing room!" she dumped the clothes on her brother and dragged them both into the stalls.  
  
"I got the most adorable skirt for Yugi, and I got these cute pants for you Joey, and this cute angel top! Oh, you guys are gonna be so *KAWAII*!" Serenity squealed as she sorted their clothing.  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Erm, could ya keep it down sis? There are other people in here...."  
  
"Oh, don't worry so much, Joey." Serenity said giving a few outfits to Yugi and ushering him into the stall. She picked up another pile, "Here, Joey." She handed piled them into her brother's arms and pushed him in the stall.  
  
"If you have trouble just let me know!" Serenity smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry, short, I know. And again, I'm leaving you hanging. Don't worry; this is a semi-update. The next one's going to be extra long. Expect it up on Christmas or Christmas Eve. I haven't decided yet. I should be updating normally soon. Again, sorry for the wait and the way I've been acting. I shouldn't burden you all with my problems, and it isn't fair to you that I don't finish this. I swear it'll get done!  
  
Much love and no flames  
  
~Mavelus  
  
PS: About these chapters, y'know, Joey's Plans: consider them the cute chapters, y'know, the one's that make you go "aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww......". but don't worry, I'll still stick in my unusual sense of humor. (In other words: expect to see Fat Bastard again) 


	13. Joey's Plans Prt: 3 Hair, Eyes, and Nail...

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
EEPNESS! Sorry this is late, and I can't respond to your reviews again. My Grandma's coming over from New York and I had to clean the house (shudders) ugh, I had to scrub the bathroom ceiling to floor. I'm shocked I can still use my fingers! Well, as a late Christmas gift, an extra long update! Okay? Good! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys done YET?" Serenity was jumping up and down with anticipation.  
  
"Erm, almost sis.... I hope I put this on right... Hey sis, are woman's jeans always cut like this?" Came Joey's voice from the stall.  
  
"Come on out Joey, let me see!" Serenity tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Alright, alright..." A click of the lock and a turn of the doorknob, Joey stepped out.  
  
Serenity blinked, but still smiled. "Looking good big bro- or big sis. Teehee!" she giggled. "But I have one itty bitty problem," she sweatdropped. "We gotta lose the belly, didn't I ever tell you that you're a bit chubby???"  
  
I'll spare you the details of what Joey looked like. He's not fat! No, just a bit of excess mass. Heeheeheehee... What was he wearing you ask? Well, deep blue denim hip huggers and a flower printed angel top that show off... the excess mass. (coughs)  
  
Joey sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, I could get you a shirt that covers up the body, that'll be a bit easier." Serenity pondered. "Hey, Yugi! Done yet?" she knocked on Yugi's stall door.  
  
"Um," Yugi's small voice like a mouse's squeak.  
  
"C'mon now, don't be shy." Serenity coaxed. "Come on out."  
  
A pause. A click of the lock and Yugi stepped out.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Serenity squealed, anyone within a 200mile radius winced at the sound. "I could glomp you! So *cute*!"  
  
Yugi blushed. "Thanks...I guess..." Dressed in a short denim skirt with a thin deep brown belt and a pink tank top, wouldn't you want to glomp him too?  
  
"Oh, you're adorable!" Serenity glomped him.  
  
"Hey, not bad Yug." Joey grinned. Yugi looked at him.  
  
"Erm."  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Yeah, yeah, the shirt. I know."  
  
"Oh, you guys are perfect!" Serenity smiled stepping back to examine them. "Don't worry Joey, just cut down on the fast food and those ten pounds will drop like loose change. But here," she handed him a white long sleeved cotton turtleneck. "Put this on instead."  
  
After Joey changed, Serenity bought the clothing out and a couple of other outfits for them.  
  
"Next stop hair salon!" Serenity chirped dragging them into a body shop called "Hair, Eyes, and Nails".  
  
A few customers eyed the peculiar looking "woman", but said nothing. An employee approached them.  
  
"Hello!" the blonde, perky, valley girl-ish woman chimed. "Like, welcome! I'm Sally, what would you like to get, like, done today? We're having a special sale today on, like, body care products-"  
  
"Oh no thank you." Serenity sounded a bit irked at the over enthusiastic woman (Sally). "Just a bit of hair styling and a manicure for my friends please."  
  
"Hair styling?! Like, of course!" Sally looked over at Joey and Yugi. "This way please!" she took them and seated them in the hair cutting area. "So, how would you two like your hair done?"  
  
"They're going in for an interview, so they need something professional." Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, I got like, the perfect style for your blonde friend! So, what's your name?" Sally asked.  
  
"This is- erm- Jona." Serenity thought up quickly. Joey wrinkled his nose at the name, but nodded.  
  
"Okay, Jona." Sally smiled. "First, we're like, gonna wash your hair out, and like dye it a lighter, like, blonde. Then we're going to pull back your hair and give it some like, length, like okay?"  
  
"I like it!" Serenity smiled. Joey was about to protest about the dying but his sister slapped a hand over his mouth. "It's perfect, she'll love it."  
  
"MMPH!" Joey tried again.  
  
"Great!" Sally moved over to Yugi. "Oh, my, I love the colors, so like, retro!" Sally touched the spikes. "And surprisingly, like, soft!"  
  
Yugi blushed. "Thanks?"  
  
"Okay, so like, what's your name?"  
  
"This is Yumi." Serenity grinned. She had the name planned all along.  
  
"Okay, than. Yumi, first we're going to like, wash your hair out, pull it back, and like, put some denim ribbons in it. It'll be, like, too cute!"  
  
"Yumi" didn't protest.  
  
"Sounds perfect!" Serenity grinned at them. "Oh, could you get their nails done too? No color, just clean them up."  
  
"Not a problem!" Sally said while setting up a hair washing sink and calling over someone to help her.  
  
"Good. Okay, you two, behave. I'm going to Payless to get you some shoes, can't run around in THOSE." She indicated the sneakers that clashed horribly with their outfits.  
  
"Wait! You're leaving us here?!" Joey hissed. "Are you insane?! These valley girl's will kill us!"  
  
"Oh, stop it. Just be good, I'll be back in a half hour. If you finish early just wait for me at the exit."  
  
But another horror waited for them there, as a Scottish fat guy did a scary fat man dance at the exit of a neighboring store. Scaring two punk girl's shitless and sending them running like hell towards Sears.  
  
Oh, the horrors of this shopping mall. The horrors indeed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
O.o okay, so I couldn't make this extra long. But my fingers are hurting! And FireNeko's trying to eat me!  
  
FireNeko: CHEESE! (chases Mavelus)  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs away) I AM NOT A DAIRY PRODUCT! (hides)  
  
Well, this ends Joey's Plans. Next chapter is when Rishid makes his appearance! ^-^ Don't worry, funniness awaits ye!  
  
10 reviews and you see what happens next!!! YEAH!!!  
  
~Mavelus  
  
PS: Heeheeheee...... No PS, yeah, I'm just weird. ^-^ 


	14. ATTACK OF THE SIBLINGS!

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Mavelus: Heehee.... (looks above) Isn't that summary annoying? I just keep it up there for kicks.  
  
Bakura: You're evil today.  
  
Mavelus: I know. (spins weird Monopoly card organizer) Round and round and round it goes, where it stops nobody knows..... heeheeheeheeheehee..... @_@  
  
Bakura: Scratch that, you're just mentally challenged.  
  
Yami: STOP USING BIG WORDS!!! @_@  
  
Bakura: Baka pharaoh.  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (faints) @_@  
  
Mavelus: Ah, the after effects of English Dictionary torture...... BWAHAHAHAHA!!! (spins Monopoly thing) Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes we all fall down........ heeheeheehee.... @_@  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Ai Higeki: O.o  
  
(Mavelus: RUN! THEY'RE DRUNK!!!  
  
Every1else: -_-;;)  
  
happimimi: Dun worry, it'll come up when it does. ^-^ Nah, Joey's not fat....... Just chubby. Teehee!  
  
Serene Goddess: I converted you to yaoi?! O.o  
  
(Mavelus: Wow....... (sings) I GOT THE POWER!!! ^_______________^  
  
Yami: RUN! She's being weird again!!  
  
Mavelus: I ish not weird, I ish...... marvelous. ^-^  
  
Bakura: The Marvelous Mavelus? I bet you can't say that ten times fast.  
  
Yami: You're on!! (tries, gets tongue tied) DAMN! (pouts))  
  
Hyper Shaylee: It's okay.... you're computers training you for the army?! O.o Are you joining the military or somethin'??? ^-^ Jus' curious. Teehee!  
  
CherryRedHead: I'll TRY and write longer chapters. But I just get either lazy or tired. But I'll TRY. Okaysies? ^-^  
  
Machinegungirl: O.o Oh, so YOU'RE Machinegungirl, Destiny. I was a little confused because I checked my stats and I saw a bunch of names of ppl who have me on their faves and half of them I've never seen before! Oh, and no, they aren't going to be rivals. I just can't do that to them, it'd be TOO cruel. Heeheehee... :) Weird, this happy face. It's so..... American. ^-^ I like this one better; it's so anime! O.o whoops, I'm rambling, moving on now!  
  
Me: Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee......... XD  
  
(Bakura: You're a real freak, reviewing your own story.  
  
Mavelus: What can I say? I wanna update! ^-^ This scene has been playing through my head for days, I havta write it already!  
  
Bakura: (has a T-shirt: I'm With Stupid *arrow points to Mavelus*) Moron.  
  
Mavelus: (blinks))  
  
LadyBloodShedRed: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, you added "Lady" to your name? That's neat! ^-^ Yeah, it is pretty disturbing if you think about it. O.o But you should check out this one Japanese sight where they have Yugi all dressed up in all these different kinds of girl's clothes. ^-^ It's so cute!! Malik's your brother??? Never knew.... Their voices? In the Japanese version they had pretty girly voices, so just think about those and you won't have a problem! ^-^  
  
Reine Keri: Heeheeheeheehee...... Joey's not fat, just chubby. ^-^  
  
(Joey: (pouts) I'm NOT fat.  
  
Mavelus: I didn't say you were.)  
  
grape: VALLEY GIRLS SHALL BE BURNED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! O.o ...... ^-^ Teehee! Updating!  
  
Ranma Higurashi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! FATNESS!!! O_O..... ^-^ Teehee!  
  
Now, on with chapter 14!  
  
***********************SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE************************  
  
Er..... I know Ryou's family is a bit....... awkward. Y'know, people dead, mother left him, father constantly on a dig blah, blah, blah...but let's just pretend it's a happy family! I don't want this to be depressing, and Ryou being lonely and alone is too cliché. So, I'm just going to make him lonely and have some family with him! ^-^ No tragedies, and don't flame me for this please!  
  
Okay, another thing....  
  
I know he had a sister named Ayame. Is that right? O.o sorry for my stupidity. Anyway, I'm not sure if she's younger or older, so I'm making her younger. I also know he has an older brother...... Erm........ I just........ don't know his name. (coughs, feels dumb) Sorry. Just, try and work with me. If I made a mistake I'll try and fix it, okay? Okay..... let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been one night since Ryou and Malik's little escapade to the mall, and Ryou was doing his best to sleep off the aching in his feet. High heels are NOT for boys. How do woman walk in those things?! Men ask, they'll never know.....  
  
'What happened in Sears' you ask? Well, Ryou had spotted the love of his life shoe shopping with a nun. Funky image, huh? After Malik had made a few jokes about that and Bakura went off carrying the bags and nodding once in a while as the nun kept talking about His Holiness; then the Egyptian made Ryou try on several types of woman's shoes, buying at least 12 pairs for himself and his distraught companion.  
  
What was Ryou doing now? As soon as he got home he shoved the shopping bags in his closet, changed, and went straight to bed. Lucky for him it was Friday, that meant he could sleep in.  
  
But annoying siblings can change all that, and I should know, I got three of em' plus two nieces. Saturday mornings are when one never can get some sleep, unless you want to be awakened. Sadly, this wasn't the case.  
  
Little twelve-year-old Ayame crept into her brother's room quietly, careful not to disturb any of his things. Ryou's room was freakishly neat, if anything was out of place (even if it's just a half a centimeter) he would know and rave about it.  
  
She tiptoed to her brother's bedside, a mischievous glint in her bright brown eyes. "Oh, Ryou..." she whispered nudging him lightly.  
  
"Mm..." Ryou clutched the pillow, but didn't make any signs of consciousness.  
  
Ayame grinned. "Oh, how cute." She commented, but sighed sadly. "Too bad it won't last. AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With a war cry, she leaped on the bed.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Ryou woke with a shriek, Ayame giggling like mad.  
  
"AYAME!" Ryou hit her with a pillow, "GET OUT!"  
  
"Nope!" Ayame caught the pillow, smiling. "Time to wakey wakey! Mom and Dad went out and Oni-san went with them. I have no one to cook me food, and I'm hungry."  
  
"Make a toaster stroodle," Ryou huffed diving under the blankets. "And get off my bed!"  
  
"Huh? No way!" Ayame huffed, pulling off the blanket. "I've had stroodles for three mornings in a row, they're good but they get old. C'mon!"  
  
"No, and gimme my blanket!" Ryou tried to grab his precious blue comforter.  
  
"Nu uh," Ayame stuck out her tongue, tossing the warm fabric. "Nope, get up or I'll tell Mom."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Fine, I'll go tell your *boyfriend* to go home then." Ayame jumped off the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Hold up!" Ryou sat up. "Who's here?"  
  
"You're *boy toy*, Malik." Ayame made a kissy face.  
  
"He is *NOT* my boyfriend!" Ryou went an embarrassed red. (A/N: Don't you hate it when your siblings do stuff like that?! I just get so pissed.... Moving on now. ^-^)  
  
"Why are ya blushing then, huh?" Ayame grinned. "Ryou and Malik sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"  
  
"ARGH!!!" Ryou grabbed a pillow and made a move to chase his annoying sister.  
  
"EEP!" Ayame ran, laughing all the way down the hall.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ACCIDENT!!!" The albino brandished the pillow. Down the hall, passed the bathroom, down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room he chased her.  
  
Ayame quickly his behind the only person standing in the living room, which happened to be everyone's favorite Malik Ishtar. "Save me!" she laughed, "You're boyfriend's got mad cow disease!"  
  
"YOU-" Ryou stopped immediately, dropping the pillow. "Hello, Malik."  
  
"Morning," he lowered the sunglasses he was wearing, "love the boxers. Tommy Hilfiger?"  
  
Ryou blushed realizing he only wore a white oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Heh?"  
  
Ayame giggled.  
  
"Glad you're awake," Malik continued, grinning. "Hurry up, we've got places to go and people to see."  
  
"Again?" Ryou looked exhausted. "No more shopping, I'm tired enough as it is-"  
  
"Shopping?!" Ayame cut in, jumping up and down. "You're going shopping? Can I go? PLEASE?"  
  
"No." Ryou glared at her.  
  
"I'll tell mom!" Ayame glared back. "I'll tell her you used up both you're credit cards in one day too!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare-!"  
  
"Oh yes I would." She said deviously. "And I'll tell Oni-san you were mean to me, I'll tell dad about the credit cards too and he'll cut you're allowance, and I'll tell them all you left me alone to go out on a *date* with a *boy*!"  
  
Malik laughed as the two continued to argue; Ryou getting redder and redder at all the comments and threats Ayame made.  
  
"Okay, that's enough you two." Malik stepped between them.  
  
The fighting ceased, but the glares and dirty looks continued. Malik turned to Ayame and kneeled, eyes leveled with hers. "Tell you what, Ayame. You stay here and we'll come back with a present for you, okay?"  
  
Ayame thought for a moment, "Fine. But it better be something good! Or I'm REALLY telling mom." She stuck her tongue out at her brother and shuffled to the kitchen.  
  
"That little- Oh, I just want to *murder* her sometimes." Ryou huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
Malik stood. "She just wants your attention, that's what little kids do. Trust me, I'm the youngest in my family. Isis could tell you everything." A grin. "But let's not worry about that right now, we have to pay a visit to my dear brother."  
  
"Rishid?" Ryou asked. "What for?"  
  
"Our little plan, remember?" Malik said.  
  
"Plan-? oh.... But what does Rishid have to do with anything?"  
  
"Remember when you asked about our records?"  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's very convenient when you have a big brother who works for the FBI," Malik smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INTERRUPTION:  
  
Mavelus: Heeheehee... Rishid works for the FBI! ^-^ Shocking, huh? I'm just making stuff up at this point, I'm not even sure if the FBI keeps track of people's records. I've been watching too many cop shows... Oh well! Teehee!  
  
Bakura: (sarcasm) Super Spy Rishid? Oh, that's rich.  
  
Mavelus: (gets a sudden mental image of Rishid as James Bond) O.o Freaky... anyway, I'm asking a favor from people who actually BOTHER reading my notes! Can someone tell me Ryou's brother's name??? And can someone confirm if Ayame is really..... Ayame? I don't want to Mary Sue this fic! @_@ MARY SUE'S ARE EVIL!!!! HISSSSSSSSS!!! Moving on now! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After making something for Ayame ("MAKE ME FOOD OR THE DEAL'S OFF!!!"), grabbing something NORMAL to wear (jeans and a t-shirt), and taking one of the outfits from the Sears bag ("Interview today, Ryou deary!"), Ryou and Malik were out the door.  
  
"Keep the doors locked, don't answer the phone unless it's Mom and Dad or me or Oni-san, STAY OUT OF MY ROOM- " (Ryou emphasized that part)"and don't eat all the food in the house." He said all this to Ayame, who stood at the door to see them off.  
  
"Whatever," Ayame rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's with the girl's clothes? Coming out of your closet disguised in public? Or is Malik too ashamed to be dating a boy?" she grinned.  
  
Ryou blushed, "We are *NOT* going out! These clothes- it's- uh- it's an early birthday gift for Isis just get in the house already!" he ushered her inside and locked the door with his key.  
  
Ayame peeked her head out the window, "Don't need to be ashamed! Even Mom knows you're gay-"  
  
"SHUT UP AYAME!!!" Ryou threw a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket at her forehead.  
  
Ayame ducked and stuck her tongue out for the fourth time, shutting the window.  
  
Ryou growled and walked down the steps of the porch, Malik laughing at him.  
  
"Cut it out," Ryou mumbled, giving Malik a dirty look.  
  
"Nah, but it's true though," Malik grinned. "You are gay, no point in denying it."  
  
"SO," the albino attempted to change the subject. "How are we getting to your brother's job?"  
  
"With this," Malik approached a silver, sleek, looking convertible-style car. "Nice huh? It's Isis's, she's borrowing my Harley, and so I get her Corvette."  
  
"Corvette?!" Ryou's eyes widened. "That car's expensive! How could she afford that?!"  
  
"You see that's why we live in an apartment," Malik sweatdropped. "our money goes to *this* car. Well, it's mine for the day! Put that stuff in the back and let's go already."  
  
Ryou did what he was told and climbed in the passenger side, Malik in the driver's seat. Key's in the ignition, engine started, they were off.  
  
"Smooth going," Ryou commented. "what does Rishid do exactly?"  
  
"He didn't really tell us, just said he kept track of records." Malik shrugged slipping on the sunglasses. "We thought he was a secretary at first."  
  
The albino suddenly got a strange image of Rishid in a woman's business attire sorting documents and marking a clipboard. He shuddered, the shopping was getting to him....  
  
"And then I did a little investigating of my own. He keep's track of people under witness protection, you know, where they give you a new identity and relocate you? That's what he does."  
  
"That's pretty neat," Ryou said, the image going away with a *pop*. "he must be very important." (A/n: I'm making all this stuff up as I go, if I get stuff wrong, just work with me. @_@ I'm trying to make this extra long for you guys......)  
  
Malik nodded. "Yeah. He keep's track of everyone's records. And I mean EVERYONE. He can even change the them, though that's against the rules."  
  
"If it's against the rules, how are you going to convince him to change ours? Wouldn't that get him fired?"  
  
"It's 50/50, his computer isn't monitored *all* the time." Malik made a sharp turn and parked in front of a large white building. "We're here!" he announced, taking the keys and climbing out of the car, Ryou following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INTERRUPTION:  
  
Mavelus: SORRY! Another interruption guys. ^-^;; It's been a bit boring through this whole chap, I'll try and make it funnier with this scene. It should be fun! If not... don't hurt me! (hides) ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A secretary is always a busy woman, filing her nails, taking phone calls, drinking coffee... very busy indeed! And that's what Mimi was currently going, filing her nails, taking phone calls and drinking coffee! But nothing prepared her for this....  
  
"Hello, Mimi."  
  
Mimi looked up from her nails for a second, and did a double take. She dropped her nail filer. "M-M-Malik!" she laughed nervously. "Oh, you gave me a bit of a shock there... What are you doing here?"  
  
Malik smiled innocently, "Why, I came to see my dear brother. Where's Rishid?"  
  
"He's very busy I'm afraid," she tried her best not to stutter, she looked behind him. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, this is Ryou."  
  
Ryou gave her a little wave. "Hello,"  
  
"But that's not important, Mimi." Malik said. "I need to see Rishid."  
  
"He has a meeting, I'm afraid I can't let you see him." Mimi had managed to regain her professional manner.  
  
"But I have to, it's important!" Malik turned on the puppy eyes. "Please Mimi?"  
  
Mimi twitched. ~Can't. Resist. Puppy. Eyes. DAMNIT!!!~ she thought. "Oh alright, one moment." She went through one of the doors behind her desk. Through the back office window you could see her whispering to a man, who suddenly looked panicked. He dashed from his desk and out through his office door!  
  
Ryou blinked. "What was that about?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "I dunno, every time when I come here they panic. I think it's kinda rude,"  
  
The man came back into his office and nodded to Mimi. She nodded back and came back through the door and over to Malik. "You can go in now," she opened another door on the side of her desk.  
  
"Thanks Mimi!"  
  
"No problem." Mimi sighed.  
  
"C'mon Ryou!" Malik grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him through the door.  
  
Inside was quiet, people in their cubicles were standing on their chairs looking over to see what was going on. Odd behavior? You'll see why...  
  
At the end of the hall stood two people, one sweatdropping gangly looking man with glasses talking to a tall and dark skinned man in a business suit. (A/N: Anyone else can't picture Rishid in a tie and business attire??? @_@)  
  
"So, sir, I-" the gangly man began, looking horrified down at the end of the hall. "Eep! I'm horribly sorry Rishid sir!" he dashed off.  
  
"Wha-?" Rishid began.  
  
"OOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*GLOMP!!!*  
  
It was like a rush of a hurricane! Papers flying, woman's skirts flipping, guys nose bleeding at the sight, and Malik glomping Rishid as the result.  
  
"WHO'S THE BEST BIG BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD?!?!?!"  
  
Ryou sweatdropped. No wonder everyone panicked when Malik was here.....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
O.o now this chapter was WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY off.... sorry if I made a bunch of mistakes and disturbed you all. DON'T FLAME ME! (hides) ;_;  
  
Anyway, next chap's gonna be WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY better! Okay? Good! ^- ^  
  
Oi, this chap was long. 10 friggin' pages o' boring! @_@ (well, at least *I* thought it was boring)  
  
Oh well, 10 reviews and I'll continue. ^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


	15. Singing, Dancing, and KEMO! Oo

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Mavelus: Wow, I wasn't flamed! ^-^  
  
Yami: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?! FLAME HER I SAY!!!  
  
Mavelus: T.T (hits him with Frying Pan of Inevitable Doom)  
  
Yami: X_x  
  
Bakura: HAHA!  
  
Mavelus: T.T Do you want your nekkie or do I have to hit you too? (brandishes frying pan) I can always delete that scene, you know.  
  
Bakura: (backs away) O.O I'm good, I ain't doin' nuttin'.....  
  
Mavelus: ^-^ Good.  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: :p I got a twelve-year-old sis who knows the art of blackmail perfectly. My parents don't know about what I write, and she threatens to tell them if I don't do stuff for her. (sly grin) But I know she looks at hentai, so we don't say much about each other. Heeheehee....  
  
Blazing Flames: ^-^ I have the names all thought up.... Malik as MARY? O.o  
  
(Malik: (screams) @_@ (faints into Marik's arms)  
  
Marik: ^__^  
  
Mavelus: Rya sounds cute. ^-^ But I already have names, sorry. Cute ideas though!)  
  
LaDy SaSaMi7: Don't weep! I'm updating; see? ^-^  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: I'll get around to reading your stuff, but I've been x-tra busy lately. ^-^ Expect a review from me later on though!  
  
(Joey: ;_; I am *NOT* fat!!!  
  
Mavelus: Of course you're not, Joey. (pats his head)  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mavelus: Just lose about 15 lbs. And you'll be perfect! ^-^  
  
Joey: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!)  
  
kIm: I'll try and make it extra long! ^-^ If not.... Don't hurt me! (hides) ;_;  
  
Destiny: O.o You're right that's just wrong.  
  
(Mavelus: (has strange mental image) Ugh.....)  
  
Ala: ^-^;;  
  
(Ala: (faints) @_@  
  
Mavelus: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I KILLED MY READER!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quick, Bakura, give her CPR!!  
  
Bakura: Wha?! NO WAY!  
  
Mavelus: You're her FAVE character! You HAVE too!!! DO IT OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT RYOU KEEPS HIS CLOTHES ON FOR THAT SCENE!!!  
  
Bakura: Alright all ready!! (kneels next to Ala) Ah, cripes.... (takes in huge breath))  
  
Reine Keri: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss... siblings ish evil..... Thanks for the confirmation! ^-^ I think I'll keep it Ayame.  
  
(Ala: (wakes up) ??? (see's Bakura) ^_____________________^ (smooch)  
  
Bakura: O_O ACK! (jumps away)  
  
Ala: ^-^  
  
Ryou: You're a lifesaver Baku-chan! (glomp) I'm so PROUD of you!  
  
Bakura: ^_^ heheh..  
  
Mavelus: ..... well, at least she isn't dead....... YAY! ^_______^)  
  
troy: Updating! ^-^  
  
Hyper Shaylee: Oh.... (feels sheepish) Teehee! ^-^ EVIL SIBLINGS!!! X (  
  
Happimimi: Yes, we must keep this happy. Thanks for the help in confirming!  
  
grape: Glompness ^-^.... BURN VALLEY BITCHES! BURN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Updating! ^-~  
  
Chaos: You think it's too long??? @_@ Oh dear...... Now I don't know what to do! Long, semi-long, or short updates? @_@ So confoozled....  
  
LadyBloodShedRed: :P I'm basing Ayame's personality on my sister's, she's twelve, so blame her. She eats too much, spoiled, thinks I'm going out with my guy friends and teases me about it, threatens to tell my mom everything going on with me, and annoying. You're twelve?! O.o I had no idea, I'm sorry if I've offended you. My little sister's just..... Bad. Period. Ayame's older?!  
  
(Mavelus: DAMNIT!!! (pouts) ... Can I keep her younger anyway??? I HATE revising chap's I've worked so hard to complete. ;_;  
  
Bakura: (snickers) You should have seen her, banging her head on the desk and screaming at her computer to write the story itself. XD  
  
Mavelus: T.T (hits him with Frying Pan of Inevitable Doom)  
  
*POING!!!*  
  
Bakura: X_x)  
  
Anyway, LadyBloodShedRed, about the voices: you should try and hear them, search the net, or you'll be seriously disturbed in a later scene I'm planning. (and this chap)^-^  
  
(Yami: She's gonna make Malik SING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mavelus: STOP SPOILING MY FICCY!!! (hits him with Frying Pan)  
  
Yami: ACK! ABUSE!! X_x  
  
Bakura: Again, you're the moron who's writing this.  
  
Mavelus: UGH!!! (hits him too)  
  
Bakura: AI! X_x  
  
Mavelus: Don't you hate it when muses spoil things for readers???)  
  
Okay, that's done!  
  
On with Chap 15!  
  
*NOTE*  
  
"~Refers to singing~" (Yami: Told you!  
Mavelus: ARGH! (Hits him again)  
*POING*  
Yami: X_x)  
  
//Radio lyrics//  
  
"Words"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*strong point*  
  
REALLY STRONG POINTS  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Isis doesn't know a thing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And you expect me to do this?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What makes you think I will?"  
  
"Cuz you wuv me,"  
  
Tiny *glomp*  
  
Rishid Ishtar sweatdropped adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. After Malik's glomp attack at his work place, he decided to take the rest of the day off (A/N: Malik was supposed to get him AFTER work, but oh well ^-^). On his way home he also decided to take his little brother and Ryou to their next destination; St. Helens.  
  
"Y'know this could get me fired, right?" Rishid said.  
  
"Well, sure.... but aren't you supposed to take chances? I mean, you work for the FBI! A little favor for your favorite little brother couldn't hurt your career THAT bad." Malik put on an innocent smile.  
  
"You're my *only* little brother," Rishid muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," the elder cleared his throat. "Even if I do change your records, wouldn't they notice-AHEM, certain things?"  
  
"That's what my perfect girlish figure and these are for," Malik grinned holding up the box of nut-huggers. "Right Ryou?"  
  
Ryou (who sat in the back) blushed, trying not to look at the box.  
  
Rishid's expression:  
  
O_O  
  
"Put that away, no one needs to see that!" Rishid lowered his brother's arm. "Jesus Christ...." he sighed, exasperated.  
  
"So, you gonna do it?" Malik asked.  
  
"Depends, what's in it for me?" Rishid grinned.  
  
Malik pouted. "Oh, c'mon!"  
  
His elder brother laughed, "I'm kidding! But you'll owe me big, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The blonde stuck out his tongue, ending the conversation. He turned up the radio.  
  
// My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, and there like, its better than yours-//  
  
"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, I love this song!" Malik squealed.  
  
Rishid's eyes widened, "Don't you DARE, Malik."  
  
Ryou looked at them, "What?"  
  
"Do you want me to crash this car?!" Rishid ignored that statement, glancing worriedly at his brother.  
  
Ryou looked confused. Malik just smiled and started to-  
  
"~I know you want it, the thing that makes me, what the guys go crazy for, they lose their minds, the way I whyne, I think its time,~"  
  
Oh, it was like a sound so unnatural to be coming out of a guy's mouth! I mean, it'd be good if it were heard on radio or being voiced by a woman, but this was just SCARY.  
  
"My EARS!" Rishid said in mock agony. "They BURN!"  
  
"Malik, you sing like a GIRL." Ryou blurted out, covering his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INTERRUPTION:  
  
Mavelus: O_O I think I just scared myself. (hides in shame)  
  
Bakura: Moron.  
  
Mavelus: HUSH IT YOU!!! Oh, I'm ashamed of this! O_O It's so... WEIRD!!  
  
Yami: Got that right.  
  
*POING!!!*  
  
Yami: X_x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik ignored that and just sang....  
  
"Good god, at least he isn't dancing-" O_O "never mind." Rishid shuddered.  
  
I'm not even going to describe that, picture it yourselves, I'm scared enough of myself as it is. O_O good lord.... (A/N: O.o can anyone else besides me see Malik DANCING perfectly??? And can anyone tell me if that's normal???)  
  
Ryou stared in amazement, how could someone do that?! And without SHAME? Okay, so he admits it, he's gay. Even so, he has his limits! "Gods, Malik, can you NOT do that?"  
  
"You're all just jealous of my beautiful vocals and exotic moves," Malik (thankfully) stopped and pouted, feeling slightly insulted.  
  
"Nice voice, I admit, you're a good dancer, okay, just don't do that in public. Good gods..." Rishid facefaulted and parallel parked in front of the St. Helen's gates. "We're here, just go do what you have to do."  
  
"Okie dokie," Malik hopped out of the car, instantly forgetting their teasing. "We'll be back, just wait here."  
  
Rishid nodded.  
  
"Grab the bag, Ryou and lets move!" Malik said heading towards the gate. Ryou sighed and did what he was told, catching up to his friend.  
  
"Er- Malik? How exactly are we getting in?" Ryou asked holding the bag of two outfits and shoes with both hands. "That guard is still there.." he looked over at the guard that wouldn't let them in the last time.  
  
"Easy, just follow my plan." Malik winked. He approached the guard with a serious look on his face. The guard looked at him, the same hard expression.  
  
He glared.  
  
Instantly Malik's expression changed, he leaped into the guard's arms. "Hey there, big boy!"  
  
Ryou, who was only a few feet away, stared wide-eyed.  
  
The guard, who we'll call Kemo (A/N: (snickers) Okay, so I couldn't resist this one), was quickly losing his cool. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Just take me!" The blonde Egyptian giggled winking at Ryou.  
  
Ryou took that as the hint to sneak in passed him, he made it safely to the entrance and nodded back to Malik.  
  
"Have you gone crazy?!" Kemo nearly fell over, turning a bright tomato red.  
  
"Crazy in love, baby." Malik grinned. (A/N: O.o)  
  
The guard got redder.  
  
"But than again, not with you." In one swift maneuver, he used Kemo's shoulder as a ground, and did a front flip over him.  
  
He winced slightly, landing roughly on his feet. Malik shook off the small twinge of pain and turned to look at a stunned guard. (A/N: Can you picture this well enough? I hope so...)  
  
"Pay's to have been in gymnastics." Malik said proudly to himself.  
  
"HEY! YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Kemo made move to chase him.  
  
"Uh oh," Malik ran towards the door, grabbing Ryou's wrist on the way in. "C'mon!"  
  
"Eep!" The albino moved instantly. Through the white marble halls decorated Victorian style, they had no time to view the artistically created walls and doors.  
  
"A place to hide, a place to hide, a place to hide," Malik repeated this to himself looking at several doors. He glanced over his shoulder.  
  
'Shit he's fast!' He thought.  
  
'Well, duh.' And the voice returned. 'He's supposed to be. And big too.'  
  
'Gee, that's great help!' Malik thought back sarcastically. 'we need to lose him...'  
  
'Hello! BIG! Damnit, boy, you do the math!' the voice snapped.  
  
'Big? Big... BIG! Voice, you're brilliant!' Malik grinned pumping his legs faster.  
  
'I know.' The voice said smugly, disappearing.  
  
"Malik, he's too fast!" Ryou panted. "And catching up!"  
  
"Dun worry, I gotta plan." Malik skidded to a stop.  
  
"What are you doing?! He'll catch us!" The albino said, panicked.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" The Egyptian knocked over a large vase and rolled it towards the charging guard. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." A grin.  
  
"ARGH!!" And it worked, the guard tripped over the vase and landed face first into the floor.  
  
Ryou blinked at Kemo.  
  
"Oh, I'm good." Malik grinned. "Let's go!" with that he dragged his friend down the hall, turning left, and continued to run.  
  
Kemo groaned in pain, "Ugh..." He lifted his head, a huge dent in his forehead. He pulled up a walkie-talkie, "Kemo here, we have a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa, chapter ish off AGAIN. O_O Really disturbing....... Well, next chap's gonna get better! I SWEAR! Dun flame me! (hides) ;_;  
  
Sorry if this was seriously disturbing! O.o  
  
R/R Please! ^-^ 10 and I'll continue ^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


	16. Candles, Booties, and Sears Clothes!

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 202 REVIEWS! BEAT THAT KOA! ^___________^  
  
IN RESPONSE TO THREE LATE REVIEWS REVIEWS:  
  
BakaNeko-Chan: Cripes, I got yours late! I'm SSSSSSOOOOOOO sorry. ;_; Dun hurt me!!!  
  
(Mavelus: (reads review, gets redder and redder) Oh, THAT'S embarrassing.... Some one told me he had an elder brother, forgot who, but... (sniffle) I DUN WANNA REVISE THAT CHAPTER!! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ;_______________________________________________________;  
  
Every1else: -_-;;  
  
Mavelus: ;_; GREAT! (is angry with herself) Now I have to Mary-STU the fic! UGH!!!  
  
Bakura: Begin bang count down.  
  
Yami: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... BEGIN!  
  
Mavelus: (bangs her head on the desk) Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. (etc. etc.))  
  
Becki3: ^-^ It's been awhile! Welcome back! Er.... O.o The albino thing: When I think white hair and unusually pale skin I think "albino".... Heehee..... sorry if it's annoying you, I don't mean it.... ^-^;;  
  
Icy Flame: I did! ^-^ YAY!! Heehee.... ^-^  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOU RECENT REVIEWS:  
  
Happimimi: Oh, good... ^-^;; I think. I'm not very good with descriptions..  
  
(Happimimi: (kisses Malik) ^-^  
  
Malik: ^-^  
  
Marik: (pouts)  
  
Malik: (glomps Marik)  
  
Marik: ^_^)  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: ^-^;; Thank you? Yeah, but it was really disturbing.... O.o  
  
S.H.: ^-^;; Erm.. that's why I'm thinking about their Japanese voices. They played were played by females anyway. ^-^ Joey's voice.. is ... well.. for the funniness of it I'm keeping his accent. Heeheehee....  
  
Blazing Flames: ^-^ I'm happy to beta for you! ^-^ You're twelve too?! O.o Oh, I hope I didn't offend you either! Yeah, my sis is a demon, meh. :P  
  
LadyBloodShedRed: Heehee, Malik ish weird. ^-^  
  
(Malik: I'm not weird! I'm SEXY! There's a difference!!  
  
Every1else: O.o Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttt...  
  
Marik: (glomps Malik) Of course you're sexy. ^-^  
  
Malik: ^-^  
  
Mavelus: .... that made NO sense...)  
  
BakaNeko-Chan: TRYING to update quicker, but if the reviews came in just a bit faster.... ^-^  
  
Becki3: Heehee... I like milkshakes....  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: O.o for some reason I can see him dirty dancing perfectly...  
  
(Malik: (Does "Beyonce Booty Shake")  
  
Marik: (nose bleeds) ^_______________________________________^  
  
Mavelus: OH GAWD!!! O__________O (faints) @_@)  
  
Ala: Oh no! You actually fell out of your chair and scraped your leg?! I'm sorry.... I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself... Forgive me? ;_;  
  
(Mavelus: BAKURA! HUG ALA!  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Mavelus: JUST DO IT! (brandishes frying pan)  
  
Bakura: (hugs Ala) O_O  
  
Ala: ^_________________^ (full on glomp)  
  
Bakura: O_O)  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity: Oh, you're back! ^-^ They might run into Marik.... dunno... I'll think about it. ^-~  
  
grape: DOWN VALLEY BITCHES!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Happy New Year to you too! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!! ^_________________^  
  
Reine Keri: Nope, never. Dun ask why, he just doesn't... O.o  
  
(Malik: (dirty dancing to "Holidae Inn")  
  
Mavelus: O_O (faints) @_@  
  
Every1else: O_O  
  
Marik: (drools))  
  
Akuma Malick: Yay! You're back! Dun worry, we'll see..... ^-^ Heehee!  
  
CherryRedHead: YAYS! ^-^ You really think I'm doing a good job?? THANKYOU!!  
  
Yami Yugi's Gal: You see, I skip between scenes and sequences. I'll get to Joey and Yugi soon! Right now, I have HUGE demands for Malik and Ryou scenes. I'm taking each scene with them and how they get into the school one at a time, than I plan on them (Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik) meeting up later. ^-^ THAT'S when I have chaps with them all together. When we see our dear Yamies??? ^-^ How about..... in a paragraph or two? Sorry for the confusion!  
  
On With Chap 16!  
  
(If I missed anyone I'll get around to you soon ^-^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think we lost him."  
  
"Good and all, but Malik...EEP!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Someone's touching my butt!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was wondering what that was...."  
  
Ryou etched as far as he could from his deranged friend, well, as far as a dark and cramped closet would allow.  
  
"What?" Malik grinned, still peeking through the crevice of the door, where two buff looking guards just ran by. Others were tailing them; at this the blonde frowned.  
  
"Not good," Malik murmured. "We won't be able to get out of here for awhile."  
  
"Out of ideas already?" Ryou said sarcastically, "just great!"  
  
"Well, I have one more trick up my sleeve." The Egyptian grinned cunningly, staring at the bag in Ryou's hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why did we volunteer to TA an all girl's school?" Marik Ishtal (A/N: Erm... I would've thought up a more creative name, like with Ryou's, but I'm short on ideas ^-^;;) tossing a small statue at his friend, Bakura Rikku (A/N: Heard that somewhere....) "Heads up, Jesus is coming!"  
  
Bakura caught the statue of Jesus quickly, "Damnit, Marik." He scowled. "Enough fooling around, and stuff the blasphemy jokes."  
  
"These nuns getting to you?" Marik grinned.  
  
Bakura scowled again, "No, the authoress'll kill us if we get flames because of religious jokes."  
  
And damn right I will!! O.o Uh.... getting back on topic.... (A/N: No, seriously, I'm Catholic. So, uh... GOD FORGIVE ME! ;_;)  
  
"Anyway, our parents made us, remember?" Bakura placed the statue on the front desk of the classroom they were currently fixing. "Quoting dear grandmother," he said sarcastically, " 'Bakura! That was the last straw! Vandalizing the public library; you bring shame to our family!' Blah, blah...." He mimicked perfectly.  
  
Marik snorted. "Oh yeah, 'What'd I tell you about peeing in public?!'" he mimicked his mother.  
  
"What *did* she tell you about peeing in public?" Yami Muto (A/N: Again, unoriginal.. @_@ sorry peeps) grinned bringing in a box of bibles (student edition).  
  
"Shut up," Marik through a candle stick at him.  
  
Yami caught it, dropping the box. "Hey, respect holy objects, remember?"  
  
"A candle?! It's not even holy!"  
  
Yami pointed to the painted picture of Mary on it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Not arguing, I hope." A perky woman dressed in a black vale and a robe-ish like attire stepped into the room. AKA: a nun.  
  
"Of course not Sister Lynn," Bakura put on an innocent charming smile. Yami and Marik rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh, very good!" Sister Lynn smiled, showing off slightly yellowed teeth. Bakura's smile faltered slightly. "I love what you all did with Mrs. Komaka's room. It's just as creative as the other four rooms you decorated!"  
  
The three teens sweatdropped, it looked like any other classroom (aside from the holy object here and there). Student's desk's set in rows of 5 (7 desks to a row), a large desk up front with a statue of Jesus set on the corner, a chalkboard in the back of the desk, shelves of books by the door, and a pencil sharpener on one of the shelves. Very creative all right....  
  
"Uh.. thanks?" Yami said.  
  
Another slightly yellowish smile, "Well, I just came to inform you all to be on the look out for two boy's who are causing a ruckus. Said it was a white haired boy and a tanned blonde boy."  
  
They blinked at her.  
  
"Thought Kemo was talking about you two at first," she nodded to Marik and Bakura. "But you boy's never make any sort of trouble! So well mannered! I don't know what you parents were saying when they said you two were little demons." She pinched their cheeks. "And so *handsome* too!"  
  
Yami snickered watching his two friends getting their cheeks pinched by a nun. The sight was hilarious!  
  
"Tankhoo 'Ister," they said, doing their best to NOT kill the Sister. Yami snickered s'more.  
  
"Welcome dearies!" Sister Lynn (shudder) smiled, letting go of their cheeks. "Just finish up here and you can go. The other Sisters and I will finish up the last classroom. Oh, and tell Kemo or one of the guards if you see those two boys."  
  
They nodded, Bakura and Marik rubbing their cheeks. She left.  
  
" 'So *handsome*!' " Yami mimicked, snickering.  
  
"Shut up!" They both threw candles at him.  
  
"Hey! RESPECT holy objects!" Yami ducked, the two thrown candles tossed out an open window.  
  
"Who do you think ran in here?" Marik changed the subject. "Must be pretty tough to get passed Kemo."  
  
"Or pretty smart," Yami added sitting on one of the desks.  
  
"Or Kemo's just really dumb." Bakura snorted crossing his arms, leaning on the wall.  
  
Silence.  
  
Shrugging.  
  
"Really dumb." They said in agreement.  
  
"Hey, wanna find out?" Marik said.  
  
"Find out what? Who those kids are?" Yami raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, "Sounds better than hanging around here, I'm free all day."  
  
"Seriously? I thought you had a date with that Gardener girl." Bakura said.  
  
Yami shuddered, "I'm looking for an excuse NOT to go."  
  
"Good man, avoiding friendship evil valley bitches." Marik poked his friend's shoulder, grinning.  
  
"Shut up," Yami swatted the hand away.  
  
Bakura stood up properly, "Are we going or what? Watching you two is getting boring."  
  
Hence, the candle tossing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou looked traumatized, well, that would be his expression if the lights were on in that forsaken closet! "Malik, that was the most disturbing thing we've ever done. Let's never do or speak of this ever again."  
  
"What's wrong with two people changing in a dark cramped closet?" the Egyptian said innocently.  
  
"You're just sick!" Ryou blanched.  
  
"I like your butt..."  
  
"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" Ryou screeched, jumping out of the closet they were hiding in. Malik snickered, stepping out as well.  
  
"Can't take a joke, can ya?" the blonde snickered.  
  
Ryou was a deep crimson red.  
  
"Your booty is squishy," Malik said suddenly.  
  
"MALIK!!" blood red.  
  
"What? It's true! Do you know how squishy and round your buns are?"  
  
Ryou shuddered, going a deep blood brick red, "Stop talking about my bum! It's not *normal*!! Neither is GROPING it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Malik smiled, examining his friend. "Love the outfit, it looks good on you."  
  
Ryou was thankful for the change of subject, a tint of pink still on his cheeks. He was dressed in the outfit they got at Sears, aside from all the tight and sex appeal clothes, he had managed to convince Malik to get something professional. Dressed in blouse with a blue coat going over it, buttoned up with a light yellow bow in the center of the chest, a long blue skirt that reached passed the knees, and a cute pair of dress shoes you usually see little girls go to church in.  
  
Malik was dressed a bit differently, the outfit a bit more formfitting. Still professional, of course. A blouse, like Ryou, with a lavender button up jacket, a short just above the knees matching skirt, stalking, and lavender high heels.  
  
"Thanks," Ryou murmured, "you look good too."  
  
"Ready for that interview?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Great!" Malik beamed. "Let's go!"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Er.... Malik?" Ryou asked. "Uh... Where exactly IS the office?"  
  
(Insert anime fall here)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O I dun like this chap. AT ALL.  
  
Well, y'know my usual request. ^-^  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
-_-;; 10 reviews and I'll continue!  
  
^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


	17. Adventures of Joey and the Nadz! AKA: YO...

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
Heehee...... Reviews come in fast. ^-^ I feel loved! ^-^ Let's see if I can get to the 300review mark!  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Starflower Sakura: I haven't seen you in a while, welcome back! ^-^ Dun worry, they'll meet soon!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Heehee... Ryou ass groping...  
  
(Mavelus: (pinches Ryou's bum) ^-^  
  
Ryou: EEP! (hides behind Bakura) ;_;)  
  
Becki3: Heehee.... Malik funny, gropey Ryou's hiney... Heehee. ^-^ Yes, I'm a little "Heehee happy" today. ^-^ Actually, they remind me of my friends and I when we're cracking jokes and making sick and twisted comments about innocent things. ^-^  
  
Destiny: Sorry, yours came in a bit late. ^-^;; Bum groping is too fun! Yes, that nun is scary. O.o reminds me of my old religion teacher. (shudders at memory)  
  
Yami Yugi's Gal: Let's see... Okay, I cut off at the mall scene.... ^-^;; erm, I actually don't know what to tell you.... What happens to Yugi, Joey, and Serenity? Well... you'll find out soon, as soon as I get back to them. Right now, I'm working with Ryou and Malik. Does this answer your question? O.o Sorry if I confused you. ^-^;; Please be patient! I'll move on to them as soon as I can... er... maybe this chap? O.o I dunno....  
  
CherryRedHead: Thank you very much! ^-^ Well, I'm updating as fast as I can. You want my e-mail??? Erm... O.o We'll see. ^-^  
  
Ala: Heehee... Bishi abuse... nun abuse bishi.... O.o eep....  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: Yay! ^-^ I'll check it out soon! Thank you, I'm really glad you like my stuff. Nuns are weird... O.o  
  
Happimimi: ^-^  
  
(Happimimi: (kisses Ryou and Malik) ^-^  
  
Marik/Bakura: (growl)  
  
Ryou: ~^-^~  
  
Malik: ~^-^~)  
  
Reine Keri: ^-^ Yays!  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Tankies! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Medyamisam: Erm.. O.o I have plans for Joey, sorry.. I dunno, perhaps I can squeeze somethin' like that in... or not... I dunno.... nice idea though. ^- ^  
  
Blazing Flames: Demon... Heehee..... XD Me sis is EVIL!! @_@  
  
kIm & kaTHy: Thank you! ^-^ We'll be seeing more of the yamies soon! ^-^ Oh, and updating! ^-^  
  
LadyBloodShedRed: Cheek pinching's fun! ^-^  
  
(Malik: (sticks tongue out at her) you're just jealous cuz I got all the looks in the family!  
  
Marik: (glomps Malik) My sexy hikari! ^_^  
  
Malik: ^-^  
  
Mavelus: Again... NO sense...)  
  
BakaNeko-Chan: REALLY? You don't mind? YAY! LAZINESS RULEZ!! ^________^  
  
(Mavelus: YAY! I dun havta revise the chap! YAY!!!!! (does her super happy cheese dance) SO HAPPY!!!  
  
Bakura: Moron.  
  
Mavelus: GO GLOMP ALA!! (brandishes Frying Pan of Inevitable Doom)  
  
Bakura: O_O (glomps Ala)  
  
Ala: ^-^  
  
Mavelus: ^-^)  
  
On with Chappy 17!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malls are evil. Scary Scottish fat people are evil. Serenity is evil.  
  
Joey's eye twitched and Yugi giggled.  
  
This was the most humiliating thing EVER to happen to a guy! Especially a tough blonde with an Italian accent! It was worse than being left in a beauty parlor so your sister can get you shoes, getting a manicure and your hair done by crazy valley girls... worse than getting chased by a Scottish fat guy ("GET IN MA BELLEH!") all the way to Payless to find your sister... I bet you're all wondering what's so horrible?  
  
Joey sat there in his boxers (pouting) on the tile floor of the bathroom, as Serenity smeared Nadz on his legs, Yugi watching (and giggling).  
  
"Oh, don't be such a sour puss, Joey." Serenity giggled as well, picking up a small sand paper-ish sheet and slapped it on her elder brother's leg. "It's not all bad!"  
  
"Bad, huh? This is so humiliating, sis." Joey pouted.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it's the fun part! Yugi, you can help me." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Er, okay. What do I do?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Take the sheet and pull it off REALLY fast," she said, keeping her smile.  
  
The elder Wheeler looked nervous, "are you sure this is painless, sis?"  
  
"Of course, don't you trust me?"  
  
Joey opened his mouth to say something, but Serenity cut him off.  
  
"Okay! Ready, Yugi?"  
  
"Ready!" Yugi chimed.  
  
"On three than," Serenity grinned. "1, 2, 3!"  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(Somewhere in hillbilly country)  
  
"What was that, Willy?" Typical hillbillies wearing dirty overalls and held old-fashioned rifles stood on the porch of their rundown old cottage, watching the sunset.  
  
"I dunno, Cletus." Said Willy, "sounds like dem ol' coyotes again..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Cuz y'know, it dun sound like no coyote.." said Cletus. "sound more like ol' Morty and his wife again." Chuckling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity clamped a hand over her brother's mouth, laughing. Yugi couldn't help but laugh too, THAT was funny!  
  
"UGH!" Joey removed his sister's hand. "SERENITY!"  
  
"Yes?" She said innocently. "See, perfectly painless."  
  
Yugi continued to giggle.  
  
"Just watch," Joey glared, "you're next."  
  
The petit boy shook his head, "Nope, Serenity said my skin's too delicate for toxins."  
  
"WHA-?!"  
  
"Yup, sorry Joey." Serenity grinned, "but Yugi gets the unicorn razor. Well, we aren't even halfway done, pass the Nadz Yugi- thank you."  
  
Apply.  
  
Smear.  
  
Slap.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(back in hillbilly country)  
  
Two hillbillies were laughing their heads off at sick hillbilly inside jokes about neighbor Morty and his wife.  
  
Somewhere in the distance female coyotes were wondering where that mating call was coming from.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After many painful applications of the green sludge they call "the revolutionary hair removing supplement of the century", Joey was now -AHEM clean-shaven and all three were enjoying a cup of hot tea in the living room.  
  
"See, not painful at all!" Serenity chimed throwing away the used Nadz sheets in the trash.  
  
"Painful?!" Joey said rubbing his sore legs, "NOT *painful*, that ain't the word, EXCRUTIATING is more like it!"  
  
"Don't be such a grouch, you wanted my help, didn't cha?" Serenity sat herself down and sipped her tea. "this is the best way I could help you! And your make over isn't even half done."  
  
"Wha-?! But we have the hair, the clothes, the shaving- what more is there?!"  
  
"The most important aspects of a woman," Serenity said. Both teens gave her an odd look. The doorbell rang. "And I believe those aspects have arrived." She got up.  
  
Once at the door, opened, Serenity was greeted with a huge hug.  
  
"Serenity, DARLING! How have you been?! My, look how you've grown!"  
  
Glomp!  
  
"Hello, Mai." Serenity smiled and pulled back from the hug.  
  
"When I got your call, I couldn't have been more excited!" Mai Valentine, tall woman, perfectly developed in... more ways than one (COUGH)... stepped in carrying several shopping bags. "I went shopping, found everything we need, where are my clients?!" She stepped into the living room. She blinked. "Joey?"  
  
"MAI?!" Joey gasped.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Serenity stepped out from behind her. "Forgot to tell you; Mai's going to be helping us."  
  
"YOU HIRED MY EX TO GIVE ME A MAKE OVER?!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy... ^-^  
  
Heehee, I dun mean it. My Grandma's over, this'll prevent me from updating for a bit. Sorry, it'll be about a week or two before I do. ^-^ Erm... Sorry again... gotz to go now, bye!  
  
~Mavelus 


	18. Of Melons and Make up

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
And after a LONG and EXCRUTIATING wait, I finally get to update. ^-^ YAY!!! Heehee.. 241reviewness, me likes alotness.. ^-^ Ugh.. (sneezes) The Flu sucks...  
  
IN PESPRONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Saakura: YAY! You're the author who wrote "The Only Christmas Flaw", right? I'm glad you liked my story. ^-^ I inspire you?  
  
(Mavelus: ^_____________^ WOW! (sneezes, has a coughing fit) Ugh.. pain.. my lungs feel like they're gonna burst... @_@ (snuggles into her blanket)  
  
Ryou: Poor Mavelus. (puts an ice pack on her head) She got the Flu after her Grandma left.  
  
Yugi: (sticks a thermometer in Mavelus's mouth) She's been suffering for 2 days in a row.  
  
Mavelus: (sniffles) and still suffering... -_-)  
  
lAdY SaSaMi7: ^-^  
  
LadyBloodShedRed: It IS as painful as waxing. @_@ Frickin' hurts like hell..  
  
(LadyBloodShedRed: (whispers to Malik) ^-^  
  
Malik: (grins) .. (nods)  
  
Both: (dance to the Milkshake song)  
  
Mavelus: O_O (dives under her blankets) PLEASE, I'm in enough pain as it is! (coughs) Ugh.. stupid lungs..)  
  
Becki3: Yeah, well.. ^-^;; I'm thinking about the Joey from Friends, he's Italian. The accents sound the same to me O.o You live in NY? City or State? Is there a state? -_- great, I just confused myself... Does anyone else live in the islands besides me? Or are you all in different countries or on the mainland? Excuse me, I'm rambling... moving on now! ^-^  
  
Medyamisam: O_O dog's milk???  
  
(Mavelus: Excuse me. (runs into bathroom)  
  
Bakura: (blanches) Oh, that's gross.  
  
Yami: (shakes head))  
  
Anime-FanGirlFreak: Yeah, it hurts. VERY painful..  
  
Happimimi: I have special plans for Joey. Heehee... Yes, hillbillies are funny. ^-^  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Updating! ^-^  
  
Akuma Malick: Queen of typos: It's not sending you any author alerts? Ugh, thas evil...  
  
(Mavelus: (comes back from bathroom) Argh, so is the Flu, pure EVIL I say! Is this God's way of punishing me because of the blasphemy jokes a couple chaps ago???  
  
Bakura: (snorts) I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
Mavelus: I may be sick but that doesn't mean I have no strength enough to hit you. (brandishes Frying Pan of Inevitable Doom)  
  
Bakura: O_O)  
  
Yami Yugi's Gal: Naw, it's just to show affection. ^-^ They'll meet soon, we're not too far off yet. Hey, you an author? I think I saw your name somewhere.  
  
kIm & kaTHy: Yeah, I know there isn't much. I'm going to try and make more time. ^-^  
  
Starflower Sakura: O.o Trust me, it DOES hurt...  
  
Ala: BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
(Mavelus: ^___________________^  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
Ala: (pets Bakura)  
  
Bakura: ^_^ (purrs))  
  
grape: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Reine Keri: Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but I'm updating now! ^-^  
  
(Reine Keri: X_x  
  
Bakura: (snickers)  
  
Ala: (petting Bakura) ^-^  
  
Bakura: ^_^ (purrs))  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: You're in school? Thas okay. Whoops, I mean, you WERE in school. ^-^ Silly me! Updating!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Yeah, me likes being evil to Joey. Serenity is evil, so is Mai, this is going to be a fun chapter. (smiles freakishly)  
  
FireNeko: O.o (gives her cheese) Have fun! ^-^  
  
(FireNeko: (sitting on Joey's head and eating cheese) ^-^  
  
Joey: -_-;;)  
  
CherryRedHead: Naw, s'okay. Sorry, y'know, if I'm updating a bit late. Grandma left than I have the Flu, still suffering.  
  
(Mavelus: @_@ being sick sux...)  
  
Hyper Shaylee: -_- I miss winter break. Oh well, I have a four day weekend anyway! Today's Saturday, so I gotz two more days to lye in bed. ^-^  
  
Destiny: Dun worry, they'll look great. (smiles) ^-^  
  
(Maya: (pointing an laughing insanely at Yami, Bakura, and Marik)  
  
Bakura: All for killing her say "ai"  
  
Marik/Yami: Ai!  
  
Bakura: all oppose?  
  
Strange little guy that always says: Nay.  
  
B/M/Y: (advance on Maya with many sharp, pointy, shiny weapons) Oh, Maya...  
  
Maya: HAHAHAHA..ha.ha...ha? O_O (runs)  
  
Destiny: -_-;; (gives diet pills and pain killers to Joey))  
  
On with Chappy 18!  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes, "You over react too much, big brother. Oh, and yes, I did hire your ex to give you a make over."  
  
"You're CRAZY, sis." Joey growled.  
  
"Naw, just lovable." She smiled. "You got everything, Mai?"  
  
Mai blinked, still trying to get over the fact that her old boyfriend was cross-dressing. "Huh? Oh, oh yes. Right here!" She grinned piling the shopping bags on the couch. She opened a black bag with the label "Hot Topic" on it and pulled out a box of-  
  
"Nut huggers?" Joey sweatdropped. Yugi blinked curiously at the box.  
  
"What's a nut hugger?" he asked innocently.  
  
"A special something," Serenity said, patting Yugi on the head. "It's a little *too* special for your semi-untainted mind."  
  
Another cute, innocent blink.  
  
"I have a bit more," Mai said. "I got the make up, adorable accessories, and the most important thing of all." She picked up a regular, everyday grocery bag. "My best friend, Lachika, gave it to me when I told him I'd help make over two guys in cross-dressing." A smile. " take a look." She handed Serenity the bag.  
  
Serenity looked inside, she giggled. "This is going to be SO much fun!"  
  
"What is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Another special something." Mai said, "it's a little *too* special for your already tainted mind. ANYWAY," she pressed. "we better get started! Serenity, gather the make up, I'll take Yugi, you take Joey. Let's turn these *ladies* into something sexy!"  
  
"Right!" Serenity chimed. They both gave each other a high five, grabbed their "clients" and shopping bags, they headed for the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
INTERRUPTION:  
  
Sorry guys, my breathing's getting to me. Ideas running low; fever running high. I'm telling you, this is NOT fun...  
  
Back on topic!  
  
~*~  
  
"Nail polish, powders, lipstick- Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, so fun!" Serenity squealed sorting through the bags.  
  
"You guys are going to be so kawaii when we're through!" Mai grinned sitting Yugi on the edge of the bathtub. "Oh, I love your hair! Did you get it professionally done?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, Serenity took us to the mall."  
  
"Interesting.. hey, what do you think Serenity? Deep blue or light violet for his eyes?" Mai turned to Serenity, holding up the containers of eye shadow.  
  
"Violet's a fun color." Serenity said pointing to one of the containers. "It'll match his perfectly!"  
  
"Sounds good," the woman nodded. "and I think Joseph will look good in a nice bright green."  
  
Joey, about to protest, again muffled by his sister covering his mouth.  
  
"Green's pretty, he'll love it." Serenity smiled. "Won't you, big brother?" she looked at him darkly.  
  
Joey gulped, but nodded. Who knew his sweet, lovable, innocent little sister could be so.. evil?!  
  
Mai grinned, "Great! Let's powder them up and we'll get to my favorite part."  
  
After one giant anime dust cloud of a make over (which took about 15 seconds), Mai and Serenity stepped back to admire their work.  
  
"Perfect!" they announced holding up mirrors for them to see themselves.  
  
They had make up, not over done, just a little. Yugi had eyeliner, violet eye shadow, and light powdering done to his cheeks to made him look like he were blushing a little. The lips were left untouched. Needless to say, it matched him perfectly.  
  
Joey didn't look half bad either considering the green. But it matched, shockingly, bringing out his honey brown eyes. Serenity applied mascara to make his eyelashes longer, eyeliner to make it stand out, light peach powdering, and the lips (like Yugi's) untouched.  
  
"Hey, not bad." Joey examined himself. He grinned, "not bad at all, eh, Yug?"  
  
"I look so.. different." Yugi said. "I don't think my Grandpa would recognize me."  
  
"Duh, that's the whole point." Mai flipped her hair. "now, for the best part!" she reached into the grocery bag and pulled out what looked like a bra but-  
  
"Ta da!" Mai chimed. Joey quickly slapped a hand over Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Good LORD." Joey choked. "There are BOOBS on that bra!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mavelus: O_O (hides under her blanket) So WEIRD. AGAIN.  
  
Bakura: And I thought that pathetic excuse for a pharaoh over reacted.  
  
Yami: (glares)  
  
Mavelus: O_O I think I'll have to pump the rating after this, ugh..  
  
~~~~~  
  
"And so life like too," Serenity giggled.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi pouted, trying to move his friend's hand away.  
  
"Sorry, Yug, R rated for your eyes." Joey said.  
  
"Drop your hand, Joseph." Mai said, "he'll need to look at it anyway."  
  
Joey reluctantly did what he was told and dropped his hand. And he was right, there were a pair of- um- melons on that bra.  
  
"This is going to be so FUN!" the girls squealed.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, just entering the Wheeler apartment, Mrs. Wheeler just came home from a long day at work. She just wanted to relax! Kick off her high heels and take on LONG nap on the couch.  
  
But odd noises in the bathroom kept her from that wonderful plan. She approached cautiously, unsure is it was one of her own children or a robber. But what robber would look for valuables in a bathroom?!  
  
"Only in Domino City" some might say.  
  
Mrs. Wheeler pressed her ear against the door, listening carefully.  
  
"Uh- guys-" came the voice of her only son, Joey.  
  
"Stop fidgeting, Joey." Serenity's voice sounded irritated.  
  
"But guys- OW! It poked my eye!" Joey hissed.  
  
"You complain too much, Joseph." Came another voice, it sounded much like Joey's ex girlfriend, Mai. "at least Yugi cooperates, right?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi, Mrs. Wheeler had guessed.  
  
"Good boy! Now hold still-"  
  
SNAP! (A/N: Crackle, pop! ^-^;; Sorry, couldn't help myself..)  
  
Mrs. Wheeler jumped back. What in the world was that?!  
  
"Joey!" Serenity sounded angry.  
  
That's it, a mother couldn't take this anymore! Mrs. Wheeler knocked roughly on the door. "Joey! Serenity!" she called. Silence. "Are you alright in there?"  
  
Scuffling and hurried undoing of the lock, Serenity peeked her head out the door to see her frantic mother. "Hello, Mom." She said sweetly. "How are you? How was work?"  
  
"Never mind that," Mrs. Wheeler said, shaking her head. "What is going on in there?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing Mom." Serenity smiled innocently. Mai peeked her head through the door as well.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Wheeler!" Mai chimed. "We're just playing a bit of dress up with Joey and Yugi. I hope we didn't disturb you,"  
  
"Dress up?" Mrs. Wheeler raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you two a bit old?"  
  
"Dress up's fun at any age!" The girls smiled.  
  
She looked a bit taken aback, but shook her head. Just odd; her son, daughter, and their friends. Mrs. Wheeler sighed, "alright, just keep it down. I'm going to go take a nap." She left.  
  
"Have a nice nap mom!" Serenity shut the door, sighing in relief. "Mom almost caught us..."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't worry." Mai said, "we're almost done anyway. I've managed to slip one on Yugi, just have to add the some of the paste."  
  
Serenity sweatdropped, "Can I put the paste on? Joey just won't stop moving!"  
  
"Hey, it's uncomfortable!" Joey pouted. Yugi giggled.  
  
Mai laughed, "alright Serenity. Hold still Joey-"  
  
And the male nightmare commences as the authoress wonders: Does this chap make any sense at all???  
  
~~~~~~  
  
And this ends chapter eighteen. I was supposed to put it up yesterday (Saturday), but my Flu just won't leave me alone! -_-;; Sorry for the long and EXCRUTIATING wait. I'll try and update faster, hopefully my illness will go away by Monday (I'm off on that day too! ^-^) Please be patient, I should be resting instead of writing, but oh well.  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review, flames I'll use to roast Tea on a stake. XD  
  
~Mavelus 


	19. Game Show Music and SexEness!

Cover Girl  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: NO, it has nothing to do with the makeup logo. NO, I'm not an advertiser for Cover Girl. NO, this is not a Mary Sue (HISS evil!). YES this is a yaoi! ^-^ Ever read those stories where all the hikaries go female? Well, this is a twisted version of em'!  
  
St. Helen's School of Dignified and Poised Girls: Domino City's only private and expensive all girl school. Thriving with snobby rich girls, scholar girls, and celebrities, it would be any sane girls nightmare and any horny guys dream! So why does Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all wanna go there? Is it all the cute girls? Pf, yeah right!!  
  
With the exception of Joey, the hikaries have their eyes on the sexy TA's (teachers assistants). That's right peeps: PE assistant Marik, History assistant Yami, and Math assistant Bakura! But with all the competition around, how will they ever get their paws on them?!  
  
Simple: Hang up the jock straps and on with the panties, it's girl time!  
  
(Easier said than done, ne? ^-~)  
  
But why is Joey there? To help em' catch da guys! Hopefully, he doesn't screw up...  
  
NOTES!:  
  
YES! Me Flu ish gone! ^-^ Still have a bit of the sniffles and cough though, but I'm okies now. ^-^ Damn, not as many reviews as I'd hoped. -_- ;;  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Blazing Flames: ^-^  
  
(Mavelus: Heeheee.... O.o My muses went missing...)  
  
CherryRedHead: YAY!  
  
(Mavelus: So THAT'S where you two went.  
  
Yami: She frickin' kidnapped us you moron!  
  
Mavelus: ^-^ She wouldn't do that! She just borrowed you, is all.  
  
Yami: -_-;;)  
  
happimimi: Naw, s'okay. I hope you have a great vacation! ^-^ Please come back safely, and when you do, R/R! ^-^ Happy Chinese New Year!  
  
Hyper Shaylee: T.T Yeah, I remember that. FF.net fixed that problem though! ^-^ You threw up?! O.o Woah, hope you're okay. Updating! ^-^  
  
Destiny: Heeheehee.... ^-^;;  
  
(Mavelus: Hey, where's Bakura anyway?  
  
Yami: I don't care. (reads a magazine)  
  
Mavelus: -_-;;)  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Updating! ^-^  
  
Ala: More Malik and Ryou this chappy! ^-^ I'm mixing chaps today. ^-^  
  
(Bakura: (runs in with half his clothes torn) O_O  
  
Mavelus: (raises eyebrow) What happened to you?  
  
Bakura: (twitches) (points to Ala who is clung to his leg)  
  
Ala: ^-^  
  
Mavelus: O.o Uh huh....)  
  
LadyBloodShedRed: No, it wasn't you. It was Malik, scared the crap outta me... O.o It's okay, I'm better now. ^-^ About the bra...  
  
(Yami: (sniffs) the bra wasn't really a bra.  
  
Bakura: (snort) I was more like a strap with life-like boobs on them.  
  
Mavelus: (hits them with Frying Pan of Inevitable Doom) T.T  
  
*POING!*  
  
Y/B: X_x  
  
Marik: HEY! My hikari doesn't dance badly!!  
  
Malik: (pouts) Yeah!  
  
Mavelus: O.o you'd scare the shit outta anyone if they caught you Harlem Shaking....)  
  
Akuma Malick: Oh, okay. ^-^ FF.net said they fixed that problem; you should be getting author alerts by now! ^-^  
  
kIm & kaTHy: Yeah, it was a bit scary. O.o We should see them get into the school this chappy, and maybe even run into a few.. friends. ^-^  
  
Anime-Blade: ^-^ Updating!  
  
Elven-Lady-Sel: I'm okay, aside from sniffles and a cough here and there. ^- ^ Updating! ^-^  
  
Yami Yugi's Gal: HA! I knew it! ^-^ Yeah, I'll make something bad happen to Tea. That evil wench... ANYWAY, they'll probably meet soon. I might make them meet this chappy, we're not too far off yet. ^-^  
  
On with Chappy 19!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
A squeal of great proportions erupted from the girls voice boxes as both Mai and Serenity jumped up and down, very happy with their work.  
  
Cue the dating game show music.  
  
"From frog to magical princess!" Serenity chirped pushing Yugi forward to look in a full sized body mirror (they were now all currently located in Serenity's room). "Yugi Motou is now Yumi Hirazaki! Yumi enjoys walks on the beach, fine arts, music, hanging out with friends, and the occasional video game here and there! Majoring in almost everything- she's looking for a man who's down to earth, sweet, caring, and willingly showers her with affection!"  
  
"Next in line is Jonachi Aratetsu!" Piped Mai, pushing Joey forward. "Jonachi majors in the culinary arts, her dream is to become a chef and run her own restaurant! She enjoys fine foods, hanging with friends, and loves a man who enjoys to eat!"  
  
Some how obtaining microphones and a clapping audience; both girls continued to rant.  
  
"Seen today wearing a long white skirt, white blouse, and adorable white ribbons adorning her hair- Yumi readies herself for a St. Helen's interview!" Serenity extended her arms in front of Yugi in a presenting manner.  
  
"Also readying for an interview, Jonachi wears a short blue skirt with dark stalking, blue high heels, white blouse, and a jacket to bring it all together!" Mai mimicked Serenity.  
  
"All in all, two beautiful ladies ready to take on the world!" they chimed together, the music ending and the audience cheering.  
  
Both boy's stood sweatdropping, and wondering where the HELL all that came from.  
  
"Er- I think you're over doin' it sis." Joey tugged uncomfortably at the bra strap.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity scolded. "Don't mess with that! It took us HOURS to fix that right."  
  
"Sorry sis, it just feels so weird.... every time I walk it jiggles." Another sweatdrop, "how do you girls deal with this?"  
  
"By not messing with it, Joseph." Mai shook her head, but smiled. "Oh, you two look adorable though! You remind me of that one girl- what was her name?" she trailed off.  
  
"Who?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The one from 'Love Hina'." Mai said.  
  
"The one with short blonde hair and the large breasts?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, that one! What was her name..?" Mai shook her head. "Never mind, we have to get going already, getting into a private school means getting to that interview."  
  
"Right!" Serenity grinned. "Next stop, St. Helen's!"  
  
~*~  
  
They had been walking for almost all most fifteen minutes, but that was too frickin' long for Malik. Especially for one who's wearing high heels.  
  
"Malik, maybe we should just ask for directions." Ryou said messing with the ripples on his skirt.  
  
"From who?" Malik sweatdropped, slightly irritated. "it's either they're all praying or running around looking for us. Well, *male* us anyway."  
  
Ryou shook his head, sighing.  
  
"This damn place should have a map," the Egyptian muttered bitterly, looking around. "Or a big sign that says "Office is HERE" with a large red arrow."  
  
"No objections to that."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Malik stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Ryou oddly. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"  
  
"Said what?" Ryou blinked innocently.  
  
Snickering.  
  
Malik raised his eyebrow as his friend began to blush. "What?"  
  
"Uh-I-uh-" Ryou was stuttering and was redder than a nice ripe tomato. "erm- *Mali*-" (A/N: pronounced "Mah-lee" not "May-lee" or "Mile-lee" it's "MAH- LEE", say it with me readers: "MAH-LEE" ..Mali. Good. ^-^)  
  
"Lost?" said a nice, smooth, easy voice.  
  
"Huh-?" turning around, Malik was now the nice red color that matched his friend's, only a little less in brightness (because of his dark skin tone).  
  
It was decided, Satan had banned two demons from hell for being killer sexy. Or sent them to steal two unsuspecting boy's souls (along with their hearts). Oh well, either way (or no way at all), it was hard for Malik and Ryou not to go into day-dreamy-mode.  
  
There, standing in all their sexy glory, were Marik and Bakura. At the same time, in the same place, in the same frickin' hallway!  
  
"Looking for the office?" Marik asked, his usual sexy smirk on his face.  
  
"Y-yes." Malik tried not to stutter. His lavender eyes glazed, the pinkness in his cheeks dimming- oh how corny this romance scene is!  
  
"W-we're lost." Ryou murmured just loud enough to hear. "c-could you-?"  
  
"Show you where it is?" Bakura finished the sentence for him. "sure."  
  
They could have died right there.  
  
The authoress is about to die of the corny-ness, but she didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry peeps, havta cut this short. -_-;; My sis needs the computer, I'll update again soon. Sorry, but give 10 reviews and I'll make the next one EXTRA and I mean EXTREMELY long! I PROMISE! I SWEAR IT!!! O_O  
  
^-^ R/R, no flames, or I'll scream about monkeys. I don't know why, I just will. ^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


End file.
